I Want You to Want Me
by sphinx005
Summary: COMPLETE Julie's confused about Portman, Portman's confused about Julie. Focuses on the JuliePortman story from both Why Did I Say That? and They're What?. I own nothing except a few OCs not mentioned in the movies.
1. Chapter 1

**JULIE'S POV**

The sun was shining in my face indicating it was time for me to wake up. For a change I didn't really want to get up and face the day because I was having possibly the best dream anyone could ever have. It was about a certain tall, dark, handsome Bash Brother that I will never, ever have.

I know its pathetic and I know he's the last person I should have a crush on but I just can't help myself. He's so damn good looking its not funny.

Before anyone tells me that looks aren't everything I should point out that Mr Dean Portman has that little something called charisma that seems to draw people to him. Well at least it draws the attention of the entire female population at Eden Hall Academy.

Finally figuring out that I couldn't exactly go back to sleep and pick up where the dream left off I threw my blankets off and slowly sat up.

As per usual, my roommate, and team member, Connie Moreau was still dead to the world. She'd become so bitter lately that it wasn't funny. I guess I'd be pissed too if I had to see the only boy I've ever been out with moving on with some perfect, preppy cheerleader named Karen Whittaker.

Oh well no sense in trying to wake her up. She'd only become more pissed off.

I tried to dress as quickly and as quietly as possible. These days I've become more aware of my appearance, especially if I have to compete with cheerleaders for Dean's attention. Not that I've reduced myself to wearing short skirts and tiny tops, more along the lines of figure showing jeans and kind of tight tanks. I still maintain you'd never, ever get me wearing high heels to school though.

I arrived at our usual breakfast table not at all surprised to find Goldberg, Averman, Kenny, Charlie and Russ seated with their food already.

Averman looks a little nervous. I ignore it because he gets like that sometimes and its usually about nothing.

I grabbed a stack of pancakes and some maple syrup and sat down next to Averman ensuring there was an empty seat on my other side just in case a certain Bash Brother came down to breakfast in the near future.

"Dude is something up? You look even paler than usual" Goldberg asked his best buddy from across the table. Glad to see I'm not the only one who noticed Averman's acting even stranger than usual.

Averman plastered on a fake _I don't know what you're talking about_ grin but didn't say anything.

I stared at him for a moment. He was getting stranger by the second. If that was at all possible.

I noted he was looking at the doors so I followed his gaze to see him looking in the direction of Amber Foster, a member of the band. It was no secret that she had a major crush on Averman.

Time for a little push.

"Averman, I heard that Amber Foster likes you" I whispered to him.

He stared at me and I could have sworn he look annoyed.

"So?" he was playing coy.

Time to state the obvious.

"So, I think you should ask her out" I said a little overenthusiastically. It wouldn't hurt if Averman found himself a girlfriend would it?

I glanced around the table and noticed that the other boys were starting to pay attention.

"She already asked me out and I said no" Averman replied.

I was shocked. He turned her down? Why?

"Why? She seems heaps nice" I said pleading Amber's case. Truth was I'd only ever been in one of her classes and yes, she did seem nice.

"I don't want to go out with her" he replied and I hesitated with a response. He looked close to pissed off now.

"Yeah Ave why not?" Charlie had just saved me.

"Because I now have enough frequent flyer miles to join the monks in Tibet" he replied.

I couldn't believe this was supposed to be his excuse! Did he have any idea how moronic he just sounded?

So I glared at him.

And no one said anything for a full ten seconds.

"Well its been fun kiddies but I must go and pack" he practically ran from the cafeteria.

"What a weirdo" Russ mumbled turning back to his breakfast.

"Yeah" the rest of them agreed.

Something strange was going on here and no, it wasn't because Portman hadn't shown his face at breakfast yet.

* * *

**PORTMAN'S POV**

"Fulton what the fuck?" I groaned at being woken up by my roommate hitting me over the head with a pillow.

"Time to get up, you broke the alarm clock again" he said pointing to something.

I rolled over and took a look.

Oops, he was right, I must have smashed it in my sleep or something.

"Sorry dude" I replied.

"I believe we're tied 2 all" Fulton grinned.

If it wasn't me breaking an alarm clock then it was Fulton. We were very similar that sometimes it was scary.

"Oh before I forget, Britney was asking about you all day yesterday. Will you just bone her and be done with it. She'd driving me nuts" Fulton made a face.

"Like you don't have your fair share of annoying cheerleaders" I retorted.

"So true" Fulton grinned "Hurry up man, I wanna get breakfast" he added.

"I'm coming" Jeez Fulton was such a bitch in the mornings.

After throwing on anything that didn't smell a little rotten and putting on some deodorant. I might be a hockey player and a guy but I still had some sense of grooming.

I grabbed my backpack and my bandana and left the room with Fulton in tow.

As usual there was the chorus of the "Hi Portman" and "Hi Fulton" from various girls in the hallways.

Fulton always says he wishes he'd though of the stripping stunt first. What can I say? I'm a spur of the moment kind of guy.

"Hey Aves!" Fulton had spotted our team mate.

"Dude!" I added giving him a thump on the arm. To my surprise he didn't wince like he usually did. Maybe he is toughening up.

"Bashes, have you seen our fair, well she's not really fair cos she's brunette, well actually its more of a chocolate color, you know the colour you get when you have a mocha cake, not that dark dark brown but that kinda dark light brown" he started rambling.

What the fuck is he on about?

"DUDE!" I stopped him giving him the _have no idea what the fuck you're on about _face.

"Man what the hell are you on about?" Fulton added just in case Averman didn't get the memo.

Whoah! I'd just spotted one of the hottest chicks ever! Slim tanned legs shown off by a short denim mini. I'm forever in debt to the person who invested the denim mini! My eyes travelling upwards to a decent looking rack.

"Connie. Have you seen her?" Averman asked.

"Nope" I replied waving him away still looking at the body coming towards me down the hall.

"That's her!" Averman pointed to the hottie.

"Ew! Gross was I just checking out Moreau?" I suddenly felt sick. Connie was, well she was Connie! That was just so wrong.

"Yep. Ha ha dude you were just checking out Moreau" Fulton wasn't wasting the opportunity to give me hell.

Averman didn't say a word. Smart boy.

"Oh somebody kill me now, quick lets go before she finds out and starts beating up on me" I dragged the still laughing Fulton towards the cafeteria. I knew for a fact that our sweet little Connie Moreau would not hesitate in ripping my arms off and beating me with them. I also had no doubt that she could do it too.

"Wicked! Its pancakes day" Fulton exclaimed immediately lining up to get his share of the food.

"Dude can you get me some too?" I asked not really in the mood to stand in line.

"Sure" Fulton replied and I looked towards the Duck's usual table.

Cool there was a free seat next to Julie.

"Hey Jules" I slid into the seat as smoothly as I could.

She turned and gave me a big smile "Hey Portman" she replied.

The thing about Julie is that she's well, a girl. The kind of girl you could check out without fearing for your life. Jules had changed a little since the Goodwill Games and it was for the better. Gone were the frumpy farm girl clothes she used to wear and we all embraced the new tight jeans with the tank tops that showed how hot her body is.

There was also the confusion this brought with it. If the opportunity arose I wouldn't hesitate to make out with her but as for the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing? I'm just not sure I'm ready for that with anyone.

What am I stressing for anyway? This is Julie. I'm not even in her league anyway.

"Portman you should have seen Averman this morning. He was weirder than usual" Charlie turned to me.

"I know, Fulton and I saw him in the hallway and he was ranting something about Connie but have no idea what it was" I stopped mid-sentence when I became very aware that Julie's leg was rubbing up against mine.

I stole a glance at her but she didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Proves my theory. I'm way out of her league.

* * *

**I know this had a bit of the same dialogue from Why Did I Say That? But I made up for it by making the chapters slightly longer. For those confused, this story runs parallel to both "Why Did I Say That?" and "They're What?". It is only written in either Julie's POV or Portman's POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**JULIE'S POV**

I think I'm officially in heaven. Portman finally showed his face at breakfast and sat down next to me. It was all I could do not to pee my pants when he casually said "Hey Jules"  
I know this is pathetic but I can't help it. I really, really, REALLY like him.

Oh my god, I just brushed his leg under the table. Okay, pretend like nothing's wrong.

This is stupid. I shouldn't be getting so hung up over a guy. Especially a guy like Portman who has his pick of any girl he wants and would never EVER pick me, the teammate who he's seen covered in bruises or all sweaty and disgusting.

Charlie started asking Portman about how weird Averman was acting this morning and my ears pricked up when Portman mentioned that Averman was ranting something about Connie.

What had Connie done now I wonder? She had been really moody lately. Who am I kidding? She's been moody ever since her and Guy broke up and Guy moved on with Karen.

The entire cafeteria fell silent as the doors opened and in walked Connie on the arm of Averman. Every single person in the room had their eyes on the pair not quite believing what they were seeing.

We all watched as they made their way to the food line. Connie looked smug and Averman looked scared.

I noticed that in Portman's shock he'd placed a hand on my shoulder. Probably to brace himself.

I couldn't help but fidget. Part of me wanted to rush over there and demand she tell me what's going on and the other part wanted to stay here because Dean was touching me.  
Damn it I'm pathetic.

The noise level had grown to a dull whisper as everyone gossiped about the scene in front of them.

I could see Connie and Averman talking together as they got their food but the cafeteria became silent once again when she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"What the hell is going on? Am I seeing things?" Charlie asked in a soft voice.

"Beats me. Anyone else have any ideas?" Goldberg looked around the table to see if anyone knew what was up.

We all shook our heads at him. This was the first any of us had heard about Connie and Averman.

We all fell silent again as they made their way to the table. Connie took a seat next to me and I couldn't help but notice that Dean turned his attention elsewhere rather quickly.  
Okay, that was kind of weird.

I raised my eyebrow at her in question and either she didn't see it or she was ignoring it.

"So guys is there something you want to tell us?" Charlie blurted out and everyone one at the table looked at Connie and/or Averman.

"I don't know, Aves is there something we want to tell them?" Connie replied with a small smile. I knew she wasn't about to tell us. She loved making Charlie squirm.

"Well Connie I'm not entirely sure there is something we want to tell them" Averman grinned. Those two were so much alike I'm surprised they hadn't gotten together earlier.

"So Charles now that's cleared up can I eat my breakfast now?" Connie was playing coy. Gee thanks Cons, way to make Charlie all pissy for the rest of the day.

"Whatever" Charlie snapped looking defeated. He knew the game well enough to know that no one was spilling their guts just yet.

Everyone resumed eating. If Charlie couldn't make them talk then no one could.

That was until Fulton spoke up.

"Are you guys dating?" he came right out and asked. Way to go Fulton!

Connie was caught. She obviously hadn't been prepared for this attack.

I noticed that Guy and his girlfriend Karen had just arrived at the table and had heard Fulton's question. They were both looking at Connie waiting for the answer, as were the rest of us.

"Yes" Connie blurted out looking really surprised she'd just said it.

I glanced at Averman and he too looked shocked.

I dared to glance at Guy and he looked somewhere between pissed off, constipated and mad.

Uh-oh, this can't be good. Ugh! Why does everything involving Connie and Guy have to be such a drama even when they're broken up?

But on the other hand, it means that Connie will stop moping about Guy and get on with it.

Yes, this is a good thing.  
**

* * *

**

**PORTMAN'S POV**  
Since when does Averman get the hot girls? I know I shouldn't be saying that shit about Connie but she is good looking and kinda cool when she's not nagging at you.

But she's no Julie Gaffney.

When Fulton came right out and asked if they were dating I could see Julie was just as interest to know as we were. Obviously Connie hadn't said anything to her about it earlier.

She's so cute when she's surprised. She gets this little crinkle above her eyebrow and her lips get a little fuller and……stop it dude, you'll never get to kiss those lips anyway.

Whoah! Guy looks constipated when he's mad. It's kinda funny really.

And Karen, well she looked exactly like she did when she overheard Fulton saying that her very skinny friend would need to eat a Big Mac or three before he'd even think about touching her. So kind of worried and annoyed.

"As much as we'd love to stay and chat, we have something to do before class, right Averman?" Connie was trying to make her exit.

Averman looked dumbfounded before he recovered.

"Ummmm, yeah that's right" he mumbled before following her out of the door.

Ha, that guy's gonna be in for one hell of a ride with Moreau, one minute she was sweet and the next she resembled an axe murderer.

We watched them leave before anyone spoke.

"Is it just me or was that a little weird?" Luis started.

"Why would it be weird? Its Connie and Averman dating! Wait! of course that's weird!" Goldberg made his decision.

"Oh come on guys, you never know, they might be happy together" Julie spoke up.

"Yeah" I agreed and she smiled at me.

Truth was, I didn't give a shit either way.

"Doesn't mean we have to like it" Guy spoke up and Karen glared at him.

"Why should it bother you?" I asked anxious to hear his answer. Shit-stirring was my specialty

Julie nudged me under the table and sent me a warning look. Uh-oh, I think I just got myself into trouble there.

"Nevermind" I covered quickly and Julie patted my arm. Wow the catlady was touching me more than usual today.

"Hi Portman" a bunch of JV cheerleaders passed our table.

"Ladies" I replied smoothly.

Those girls are more in my league. Julie Gaffney was so far above me it wasn't even worth attempting to try and get her.


	3. Chapter 3

**JULIE'S POV**

The rest of the school day went by as normal. The entire school was buzzing with the news of Connie and Averman. By the end of the day, everyone had a theory about it.

The most popular one was that Connie was using Averman to make Guy jealous.

I know this is going to sound really awful and I feel guilty for even thinking it but I can't help but wonder if that was the real reason. Connie and Averman make the most unlikely pair.

"Hey Julie wait up!" I heard my name being called. I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.

"Hey Dwayne" I replied when he'd caught up to me.

"Hi Jules" Dwayne grinned.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well I kind of need a little help in Algebra and since you're one of the smartest people I know I was wondering if you would please help me" Dwayne asked in his usual polite fashion.

How could I say no to that?

"Sure Dwayne, when did you want to start?" I asked mentally checking my schedule.

"Is after dinner okay?" he asked.

"Sure, come by my room. We can study then" I smiled at the cowboy.

"Thank you so much Julie. You're a life saver!" he exclaimed and actually gave me a hug in the middle of the hallway.

"You're welcome Dwayne. See you later" I couldn't help but smile. If only Portman would do that whenever I help him out.

Speaking of Portman there he is joking around with Fulton. I couldn't hide my distaste at the group of girls hanging around the Bash Brothers with stupid looks on their faces.

Now I know I don't look like that. Do I?

"Hey boys" I greeted them casually on the way past.

"Jules hang on a sec" Portman slammed his locker shut and much to the dismay of the other females he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

What pissed them off even more was that he pulled a little too hard and I ended up tripping and falling into him and pinning him to his locker.

"Didn't know you liked it rough Jules" Fulton joked.

I snarled at him and got off of Portman.

"Shut up Fulton" I replied with a little grin to let him know I was only kidding.

"Sorry Julie I didn't mean to do that" Portman was looking more at his feet than me.

"Its okay. No harm done" I tried to sound as casual as possible. On the inside I was screaming.

"So what did you need?" I asked curious as to why he pulled me back in the first place.

"Oh um, well. I'm failing Algebra and if I don't get it up to a B then it's the pine pony for me" Portman gave me one of his famous grins.

I rolled my eyes at him when what I really wanted to do was swoon and Julie Gaffney did not swoon.

"Okay, I'm helping Dwayne anyway. My dorm room after dinner" I told him.

"Thanks Jules, you're a legend!" Portman brightened up.

He surprised us both by kissing me on the cheek.

That was way better than a hug.

"Okay, um. Well. I guess I'll see you later then" I stammered trying to recover from the shock.

"Yeah. Um. Bye" Portman was stammering just as much as I was.

"Bye Julie!" Fulton had an evil grin on his face.

I swore at that moment he could see straight through me.

Great! That was all I needed right now.  
**

* * *

**

**PORTMAN'S POV**

I hadn't meant to pull her back so hard but when she fell on top of me it was all I could do not to devour her then and there.

Obviously I didn't have a death wish though as I kept my cool.

Fulton was smirking next to me and I felt like wiping that stupid look off of his face.

She managed to snap me out of it when she asked me what I needed.

There were a few things I _needed_ but none of those I could say out loud so I went for the problem I could use her help with without getting my ass kicked.

She didn't looked at all surprised when I told her I was failing Algebra.

"Okay, I'm helping Dwayne anyway. My dorm room after dinner" she replied.

Damn it, now I have to put up with the Cowboy but at least I get to hang out in her room for a little while.

It was as if my brain had left my body entirely when I suddenly felt her soft skin under my lips.

I shut my eyes for a minute as if anticipating that she was going to place her knee hard into my groin or something.

When I pulled back she was smiling and was stumbling over her words.

At least she wasn't mad.

Then I found that I was stumbling over my words too.

And Fulton had that stupid smirk plastered all over his face the entire time.

"Bye Julie!" he called out.

I watched her look at Fulton then back at me before she turned around and started off down the hallway.

"Dude you have it bad" Fulton teased.

"Shut up Fulton" I gave him a shove.

"Make me Portman" Fulton shoved me back.

And that was when we resumed our play fighting in the hallway again.

"Dude quit it, we don't want to get detention" Fulton suddenly stopped.

"Since when do you care about detention?" I asked surprised.

"Since you went and got yourself a date with the Catlady" Fulton teased.

"Shut up! It's not a date. Cowboy will be there and its _Algebra_" I used the word with as much venom as possible.

"So kick Cowboy out, throw your text books out the window and give her the old Portman charm" Fulton was on the verge of laughing hysterically.

"Bite me Fulton" I replied stalking off. I was sick of being on the receiving end of his shit stirring.

I made it back to the safety of my own dorm room repeating the mantra.

_Its not a date, its not a date, its not a date, its not a date_.


	4. Chapter 4

**JULIE'S POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling very much like I was on a high.

Is that even possible?

I know that the moment you wake up determines whether you'll have a bad day or a good, well in my case it does, but is it possible to wake up in such a state of euphoria that you forget what it is you're even supposed to be doing just because you're so happy?

"Come on dreamer we've got practice" Connie threw my hockey bag in my direction as she gathered up all of her things and threw them into her own bag.

"Okay" I replied mentally kicking myself for forgetting something so important.

What the hell was Portman doing to me?

"So how'd the study date with Portman go last night?" Connie asked me with a sideways smirk.

"It wasn't a _date_, Dwayne was there too" I pointed out as we left our dorm room and headed down towards the rink.

"Oh my, Julie, you really know how to get the boys' attention!" Connie laughed and I smacked her on the arm. It appeared she was in a good mood this morning.

"You are so bad!" I scolded her.

"Apparently not as bad as you" she cackled.

"So you and Averman huh?" I pried trying to get myself out of the hot seat.

"Yeah what about it?" Connie asked dismissively like she was bored.

"Don't you 'yeah what about it?' me Cons, the entire school is talking about you and Averman being, well…. You and Averman" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Let them talk, I don't really care" Connie replied.

"Hold it!" I cried stopping her from exiting the room.

She feigned an innocent look that I wasn't buying.

"Okay, now I know something's up – what is it?" I asked her.

Connie quickly shut the door and made me swear that I wouldn't repeat what I was about to hear to anyone.

"Promise" I swore.

"Psyche! There's nothing really to tell, Averman asked me out, I agreed, we're now dating, that's all there is to know" Connie laughed.

"If you say so" I replied. I could tell there was something she was hiding and we had to get to practice otherwise Orion would kill us.

"I do say so now lets go!" she held the door wide open for me.

Maybe her and Averman do make a good pair, they are just as odd as each other.

**

* * *

**

**PORTMAN'S POV**

Practice at 5 am sucks. The only bearable thing about it is that I get to watch Julie display her moves in the goal when we scrimmage. Also I get to stare at her ass when we're doing laps, even though its underneath all of that padding.

There was one thing bothering me though, Fulton had not shut up the entire morning, or last night when I got back to the dorm, about two things, one being about Britney and the other about Julie.

What about Julie? Even I don't know the answer to that one. All I know is that I'm really attracted to the blond goalie. The other thing I know is that she will never, ever look at me in any way other than a womaniser, a team mate and the worst one of the bunch…… a friend.

I know I should be happy that she even wants to be my friend but I can't help but think that it would never eventuate to anything more.

Which is why I'm admiring the girl from afar. Not my usual style but this was Julie "the Cat" Gaffney. She was like a goddess up on a pedestal or something, and I knew that I wasn't the only guy who thought that. Every male at Eden Hall had wondered at least once what it would be like to have the Cat standing naked in front of them.

"PORTMAN! WAKE UP! WE'RE PLAYING A GAME HERE!" Coach Orion's shrill screaming interrupted my thoughts and it was then I remembered we were supposed to be scrimmaging and I'd just let Averman fly past me with the puck.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath and tried to get my head back into the game. At least Julie was on my team so that I could still score without being distracted. No offence to Goldberg, but he wasn't much to look at.

Practice finally ended at 7.15am. Coach Orion had decided we needed a little more stamina training so he tacked on an extra 15 minutes worth of laps. Oh well, was 15 more minutes that I got to stare at Julie's butt.

Yeah I know I'm sad but hey, if you saw Julie's ass then you'd be staring too!

"Dude what is with you today?" Fulton asked me after we'd finished changing.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Whatever, suit yourself" Fulton dismissed me and gathered his gear.

"Fine I will" I replied feeling a little 5 year old but he was seriously annoying me lately, especially with this whole Britney thing.

Fulton left the locker room with Charlie and I could tell Charlie was dying to ask what was wrong with me the second I was out of earshot.

"Portman come on! You're gonna miss breakfast!" I heard Connie calling to me and it was then I realised that her, Averman and Julie were the only ones left in the locker room aside from myself. At least they were ready to go though.

"Come on hurry up, we don't want to wait all day" Connie told me impatiently.

They were going to wait for me? Well that was a newbie.

I didn't mind though, Julie was in the group.

"I'm hurrying" I said as I put on a clean bandana and shrugged into my leather jacket.

"Okay lets go!" I told them leading the way to the cafeteria.  
**

* * *

**

**JULIE'S POV**

Connie is a legend. I knew she was only staying behind to wait for Portman with Averman so that it didn't look too obvious that _I_ was the on waiting for him.

I walked next to him the entire way with Connie and Averman following close behind. We were all laughing about something funny that had happened to Charlie the other day when our group was joined by the biggest cheerleader skank I have ever laid eyes on.

"Hey Portman" she breathed and I swear she smelled like a baby prostitute. She probably was for all I knew.

"Hi Britney" Portman replied.

Little Miss Skank aka Britney flirted with my man for the rest of the journey to the cafeteria and would you believe it, the bitch actually sat down next to him at our table!  
I thought Charlie was going to have a heart attack and Fulton had this enormous grin on his face the entire time.

So I did the only thing any girl would do, I butted in their conversation.

"Hey Dean are we still on for tonight?" I asked him flashing him my best smile.

"Sure Jules, wild horses couldn't keep me away" he replied with a grin that made my heart stop.

Did he really just say that?

Britney scowled "So I guess I won't be seeing you tonight then" she asked looking all pouty.

To me she just looked like a trout fish with all that lip gloss on.

"Nope sorry, I have to study with Julie tonight" Portman replied not seeming all that sorry he was missing out on getting some action with one of the most popular cheerleaders.

"Fine, I guess I'll talk to you later then" she said in a huff and left our table.

"Finally the wicked witch is gone! Am I the only one who is having trouble breathing from the stench of that hideous perfume?" Connie asked.

"No Cons, I'm gagging too" Averman spoke up and Connie smiled.

Aw that was kind of sweet.

Maybe tonight was the night I'd have a sweet moment of my own.

I couldn't wait!

* * *

**Sorry its been so long since I last updated. I kinda lost momentum with this fic but hopefully its now back. Thanks to all who reviewed, I'm glad you're all enjoying this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PORTMAN'S POV**

Fulton is giving me hell for blowing off the best cheerleader in school for studying with Julie Gaffney.

"Dude quit it, if I don't pass history then I can't play" I told Fulton who only shrugged it off and continued with his rant.

"Okay, okay so you're just using Julie as a study partner so you can still play hockey" Fulton made it sound like I was an asshole.

"What? No" I replied defensively.

"So you like Julie then?" he asked.

Damn he's a natural born shit stirrer. He does it even when he's not meaning to do it.

"I have to like her don't I? We do play on the same team you know" I replied before sauntering off down the hallway.

I knew that if he prodded any further then I'd blow my stack at him and then I'd be screwed in the sense that he'd tell Charlie who'd tell Adam who'd tell Guy who'd tell Connie who'd then tell Julie. It just wasn't worth it.

"Hey Portman ya got a minute?" Dwayne tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sure man what's up?" I replied glad that it wasn't Fulton.

"I need ya help, ya see I want to get Julie a lil' somethin to say thanks for helpin' me out since today I actually knew what the teacher was talkin' bout" Dwayne grinned cheerfully.

"Sounds cool so what were you thinking?" I asked thinking that maybe getting Julie a present wasn't such a bad idea.

"Nothin' too fancy, I wouldn't want her to think I like her or somethin'. That's where I need your help" Dwayne pleaded.

"Well I dunno' flowers with a thank you card maybe? Or even some chocolates? Nah scrap chocolates, she'll think you're helping Goldberg get goalie again. I'd go with flowers and a thank you card" I suggested to him.

"Thanks Portman, I'll write your name on the card then too" he offered and I retrieved my wallet for some cash to give him.

"Here, this should cover half of it, get her some nice ones" I instructed handing him a twenty.

"Oh I will, thanks Portman, I'd better get to the flower shop then, bye" Dwayne scurried off.

Well at least there's no competition from Cowboy.

But who's that jerk she's talking to now?

I spotted Julie across the hallway talking to a tall blond dude and she looked like she was flirting a little and he was flirting a lot.

Jealous. Me? I suppose I was a little.

But don't tell anyone, okay?

* * *

**JULIE'S POV**

The sweetest thing happened to me today.

Dwayne stopped by my dorm after school to give me a huge bouquet of Tiger Lilies, which happen to be my favourite, with a Thank You card signed by both himself and Dean.

Its nice to know you're appreciated some times and now I couldn't wait for tonight to roll around when Dean stopped by my dorm for some History homework.

Yeah I know, to anyone else this would sound exceptionally lame but come on, a night alone in my dorm room with Dean Portman? What girl would pass that one up?

I passed the time debating with myself as to whether or not I should dress up a little for the occasion. I decided against it when I realised that I'd look like a complete dickhead when he will ask me 'how come you're so dressed up Jules?'.

So I threw on a clean pair of jeans, my favourite True Religion pair, with a fresh white tank, left my shoes off and ran a brush through my hair.

"Good enough" I decided aloud as I studied my reflection. I didn't look like cheerleader material, my hair wasn't blond enough and my skin was too pale, but I looked halfway decent.

I was halfway through re-arranging my flowers for what seemed like the millionth time when the knock came.

I tried not to yelp in excitement and forced myself to take my time in answering the door.

"Hey" Portman said breathlessly, like he'd run all the way.

"Hey" I replied casting a subtle eye over his attire. We looked pretty similar since Portman had decided on jeans and a white wife beater. The only difference between us was that he had shoes on and his jeans were a lighter colour than mine.

"So where's Connie?" he asked stepping inside.

"Dunno, I haven't seen her since lunch" I replied.

"So, place to ourselves then?" Portman replied.

"Looks like it" I answered trying not to have a heart attack. I couldn't quite decipher whether he was flirting with me or not.

"Cool" he replied casually and took a seat on my bed.

"Thanks for the flowers" I said taking a seat opposite him on the floor.

"No problem, Dwayne wanted to do something nice so I thought I'd help him out" he replied and my heart sank.

So it had been Dwayne's idea all along. I know I shouldn't have been surprised. Portman was the kind of guy who received attention, not gave it.

"Oh, well it was nice of the both of you then" I said looking anywhere but at him.

"Any time Jules" he replied reaching into his bag. I remained silent and tried not to look too defeated.

"Shall we get started?" he suggested as he slid off the bed to join me on the floor.

"Yeah" I replied non-committal.

We picked up from where we left off and were halfway through the third problem when Portman blurted out.

"Who was that guy you were talking to this afternoon?"

I looked up at him.

"What guy?" I asked. I couldn't remember talking to any guy.

"Blond hair, tall, kinda He-Manny in a way but without the stupid haircut" Portman looked kinda threatened.

I threw him a blank look, who the hell do I know that looks like 'He-Man'?

Then it hit me.

"Oh do you mean Ethan?"

"I dunno, you tell me"

I could have sworn he looked pissed off. I didn't get a chance to find out though because someone was knocking obsessively on my door.

"Come in" I yelled not feeling like getting up.

"Julie where is she?" Charlie barged through the door. He looked livid.

"Don't know" I replied.

"What's up your ass Conway?" Portman asked.

"She broke Guy's nose, that's what's up. Damn it, they both told me that they would try to get along with each other" Charlie was frustrated at being stuck in the middle of Connie and Guy, again.

"She broke his nose?" Portman asked for confirmation and I could tell he was on the verge of laughter.

"Yes, she just punched him for no reason, apparently" Charlie reported and it was then when Portman lost it.

"That's so damn funny, GeeGer being hit by a girl!" he hooted and I couldn't help but smile when I saw tears in his eyes.

"Yeah funny for you, you're not the one who has to sort it out before Orion catches wind of it" Charlie was grumpy when he left.

I waited patiently for Portman to calm down a little and was more than surprised when he said.

"Jules, can we take a raincheck on this History thing? I need to go tell Fulton"

He didn't even wait for a response before he took off.

The idiot had even left his books in my room.

I have no doubt in my mind that he only sees me as a friend now.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews, glad you liked the "trout with lip gloss on" - my mind just comes up with random stuff and obviously that was no exception. I'll attempt to update again soon, I'm now off to finally review the other wonderful fics now that I've gotten a chance to actually read them!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PORTMAN'S POV**

"Jeez Portman why are you in such a hurry?" Ken appeared in front of me in the hallway as I sprinted towards my dorm room.

"Looking for Fulton, Connie broke Guy's nose!" I yelled as I passed him.

"She WHAT?" Ken called after me but it was too late, I'd already turned the corner.

I reached the door to our room and barged in without even thinking what Fulton could possibly be doing in there.

"Dude, Charlie just told me the funniest thing EVER" I breathed out.

I stopped when I realised that he had company.

"Sorry" I mumbled and averted my eyes as I waited for Fulton and his cheerleader to straighten themselves out.

"Port, you can't knock?" Fulton asked sounding pissed off.

"I said I was sorry!" I protested wondering why on earth the cheerleader that Fulton was just with was now grinning at me.

"I thought you were with Julie?" Fulton asked coyly.

I am going to kill him one of these days.

"I was" I replied.

"Julie? As in Julie _Gaffney_?" the cheerleader made Julie's name sound like it was poisonous.

"Yeah Julie Gaffney, so?" I replied defensively.

"Are you like dating her or something?" she asked looking horrified.

"Like, no" I replied wondering what her problem with Jules was.

"Oh thank God!" the girl sighed.

"Uh-huh" I replied looking confused.

"SO dude, what was this funny thing Charlie told you" Fulton was trying to get me out of the room so he could get back to whatever it was he was doing before I barged in.

"Connie broke Guy's nose!" I laughed and waited for Fulton's reaction.

5….4….3….2….1….

"Are you serious!" Fulton said before bursting into hysterics.

"Deadly, Charlie came storming to Julie's room looking for Connie but she wasn't there and when Jules asked what was wrong, he said Connie had broken Guy's nose and he wasn't happy about it" I laughed.

"Dude that's hilarious!" Fulton laughed.

"That is so barbaric, girls aren't supposed to hit guys" Fulton's 'date' piped up.

"Says who?" I replied suddenly feeling like defending my teammates.

"Says everyone, no wonder people call Connie and Julie _lesbians_ behind their backs" she replied.

"We wish" I replied wondering what it would be like to see some girl-on-girl action in the locker room.

"What was that?" the girl broke me free of my little daydream.

"Nothing" I quickly covered.

"Right, well I have to go. Fulton I'll see you tomorrow" she said pausing to give Fulton another taste of what she had eaten that day.

I looked away before she dislocated her jaw and swallowed him whole.

"Bye Portman" she said before leaving the room.

I finally turned back around to see Fulton with a lot of lip gloss around his mouth and a stupid grin on his face.

"Who or what was that?" I asked glancing at the door.

"Alexa, she's Britney's HOT best friend" Fulton grinned like he'd just single-handedly won the Stanley Cup.

"Oh I get it now, this is why you're so eager for me to get with Britney" I replied feeling a little used.

"Oh come on dude, you can't tell me they're not the hottest chicks in the school" Fulton argued.

He had a point, Britney and Alexa were pretty hot.

But

"Yeah but I didn't like what she said about Connie and Julie" I replied.

"Bullshit, I could tell you were daydreaming about locker room action" Fulton called me out.

Damn it.

"Whatever dude, I'm going to bed" I ended the conversation and climbed into my bed.

* * *

**JULIE'S POV **

As disappointed as I was when Portman just up and left me I was more eager for Connie to get back.

So I packed up Dean's things and left them by my bag so I'd remember to give them back to him in the morning and waited for Connie to return.

When I heard voices at the door I strained to hear.

"So" I heard Averman say. Aw, he sounded so nervous

I couldn't hear Connie's reply it was so faint.

"We should do something like that again" Averman spoke again.

"Yeah I'd like that" Connie replied sounding really excited about going out with him again.

"Well goodnight" Averman's voice sounded strained like he was forcing the words out.

"Night" Connie replied and I heard her hand on the door handle.

But she didn't open the door straight away. There was nothing but silence for a few seconds until I heard Averman's distinct voice saying "Wow" followed by Connie giggling.

The door swung open and in walked Connie looking smug and happy.

"Charlie was looking for you" I pounced on her.

"Why?" she replied coyly and I knew she knew what was up.

"Gee I dunno, could it be something to do with the broken nose you gave Guy" I replied sarcastically.

"I broke his nose?" she went wide eyed and I knew she was acting.

"I dunno but Portman thought it was funny" I couldn't help but smile when I said his name. I was in deep.

"I bet he did" she replied grinning at me. She was the only one who knew my about secret crush on Portman.

"So why'd you do it?" I asked the million dollar question.

"He asked for it" she replied quickly.

Yeah right, there's something she's not telling me

"So he came up to you and said "Connie can you please break my nose?" sorry Cons but I don't think that excuse will work" I replied sounding a little like Charlie. Whoah that's kinda scary when you think about it

"Okay, he called me creepy. Well actually _Karen_ called me creepy and got Guy to, get this Jules, ask me to stop _staring at them_. What nerve she has anyway I hit him, he probably cried. I'm over it now" she explained. Guy should have known better.

"Hmmm, and where have you been all this time?" I raised an eyebrow. I was fishing for information and she knew it.

"Out" she replied shortly, but the dopey grin on her face suggested otherwise.

"With who? Averman?" I asked.

Connie nodded.

"What did you guys do?" I pressed on. I still couldn't really picture the two of them dating.

She didn't respond. She looked to be deep in thought.

"Connie?" I snapped my flingers in front of my face trying to get her attention.

"What?" she replied still smiling like an idiot.

"You were spacing, I asked what did you guys do?" I repeated myself trying to get to the bottom of things.

"He took me to see The Notebook" she replied dreamily.

"And he watched the whole thing with you?" I asked in awe. No guy I knew would do that.

"Yep" she looked proud

"And he didn't try to make out with you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope, he sat there and watched the entire movie with me. You can quiz him tomorrow on it if you're still not certain" she replied.

"Wow, so are you guys really going out or are you just trying to get Amber away from him" I asked the question everyone was dying to know the answer to.

She looked like she was having an internal debate.

"I don't know. At first we were but then" Connie stopped mid-sentence.

"What? Tell me!" I sat up so fast I almost got a head spin.

"Well we kissed" Connie blushed.

"Is he a good kisser?" I don't know why I asked that but I suppose I was curious.

"It wasn't like a full on French kiss or anything, just one of those nice soft kisses" Connie answered looking all dreamy.

"Just nice huh?" I couldn't help but tease her just a little bit.

"Okay it was awesome. I bet _you'd _want Dean to kiss you like that" she teased me right back.

"Dean can kiss me any way he wants to" I laughed wishing it were true.

"Oh really? So I should mention to him at breakfast that you'd like him to kiss you…" Connie started but I wouldn't let her finish.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed throwing one of my pillows at her.

She threw it back at me and started laughing.

"I think he likes you" she told me when she'd calmed down.

"Really?" I sat up again and couldn't help but feel a little excited.

"He'd be stupid not to" she informed me.

I thought for a moment and decided it wasn't possible.

"I don't think I'm his type" I replied.

"So are you and Averman like, really together now?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nice subject change Jules" she grinned at me.

There's not getting past her now is there.

"Just answer the question"

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to talk to him tomorrow" she said.

"You know I never really thought that you and Averman would get together" I commented not really meaning anything by it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped and I was a little taken aback.

"Nothing just that last week you were still so into Guy. Its funny how things change isn't it?" I explained and she seemed to calm down a little.

"Yeah I know" she replied.

"Lights out girls" the dorm supervisor interrupted us with a knock on our door.

"Okay" I called back.

"Talk tomorrow?" I asked Connie. I was eager to finish this conversation with her at some stage.

"Yeah for sure" she replied and I sensed she was glad to have someone on her side.

"Night Cons"

"Night Jules"


	7. Chapter 7

**PORTMAN'S POV**

I felt like a real idiot for running out and leaving all of my stuff in Julie's room the previous night.

But hey what could I do? It wasn't every day that Guy had his nose broken by a _girl_!

And Fulton needed to know about it straight away.

On my way to breakfast I spotted that Ethan guy that Julie had been talking to yesterday talking to some of his friends by his locker and he looked mighty pleased with himself about something.

I slowed my pace down enough to be able to hear what they were talking about but not slow enough to look like I was trying to listen in on them.

"So you and Julie Gaffney huh? I thought she only dated hockey players" one guy was talking to Ethan.

"Dude, she dated _one_ hockey player and the rest of her team are just friends" Ethan replied.

"Sure man, if that's what you believe, I don't' think I could be on the same team as her and just be friends. She's so damn fine!" another one laughed.

"Yeah man the way she moves so fast to stop the goals, whoah what a flexible woman!" the first guy laughed.

I felt my fists involuntarily clenching at my sides.

_Keep your cool Dean, they're just teasing_.

"Whatever guys, Julie's not like that and for your information _she_ told me that the guys on her team are just friends so ha!"

"So you think she's into football players then?" the first one asked hopefully.

"Don't even think about going there guys, I get to ask her out first" Ethan replied with a smirk.

What the hell? _I get to ask her out first?_ What did they think Julie was, some piece of meat that they could pass around their little group?

Before I got a chance to intervene they up and left leaving me processing what I'd just heard in the hallway.

"Dude are you okay? You look like you're totally spaced out?" Fulton appeared on my left snapping me out of my psychotic daydream where I creamed the entire football team for even thinking about Julie as a girl.

"Huh? What? Oh um, just trying to remember the words to that Cradle of Filth song" I lied. I really didn't want to be on the receiving end of Fulton's shit stirring stick right now.

"Dude just look it up on the CD cover at lunch" Fulton pointed out and dragged me into the cafeteria.

I entered the cafeteria and immediately signalled to the team that we were heading to get our food so they'd better save us a seat. It was pretty much the daily ritual.

When we returned I slid into my seat and began eating. I was trying not to put my foot in my mouth about Ethan. I knew that Julie would just yell at me for trying to interfere when I was really trying to help her so I stayed quiet.

"Hey Connie where'd Averman go?" Goldberg was asking Connie as she sat down with Julie.

"I dunno" she told him.

"You should know, he's your boyfriend after all" I couldn't help but tease her. Fulton had filled me in on what Guy had told him about them holding hands at the movies last night.

"Shut up" she glared at me.

"So Connie what's this about hand holding at the movies we've heard about?" Charlie asked smirking.

I saw her glare at Julie who shook her head. Wow, she knew something the rest of us didn't.

"I think you should mind your own business" she snapped at Charlie before storming out of the cafeteria.

"Good going guys" Julie stood up and went to go after her.

I was disappointed to see that Ethan was now stopping Julie and flirting with her. However, my disappointment soon turned to anger when I saw her smile at him and start to flirt back.

This I didn't really want to see.

"Dude, I'm just gonna go get that CD real quick, its driving me nuts" I said to Fulton who was busy stuffing his face.

"You want me to save your food?" he asked me.

"Yeah um, thanks man" I said as I sped out of the cafeteria.

I shot Julie one last look just in time to see her and Ethan hug.

That was more than I could handle and I avoided looking at her until I was well and truly out of the cafeteria and safely on my way to the dorm room.

I knew now where I stood.

I didn't even register on Julie's radar.

To hell with it then.

* * *

**JULIE'S POV**

_(A/N – story backtracks a little bit to Julie and Connie heading towards the cafeteria for breakfast)_

* * *

Connie's been swearing me to secrecy over this whole 'dating Averman' thing and as much as I know she doesn't want the whole team to know it started out as a sham, she's driving me insane! 

"I'm so nervous!" Connie whispered to me as we walked down the hallway.

"Don't be you guys kissed right? That must mean he likes you" I told her.

_Speak of the devil_ I thought to myself as the very person we were just talking about almost literally bumped into Connie.

"Hi" Connie mumbled looking everywhere but at Averman.

"Hi" Averman mumbled back and quickly made his exit leaving Connie looking confused.

"Okay Cons, that was weird" I commented stating the obvious.

"I know, I just don't know what to say to him" she admitted.

"At least you've kissed him, I'd never be able to get Dean to kiss me!" I moaned suddenly wallowing in self-pity. Maybe I should become a cheerleader? I thought as I watched the perfect barbies stroll past us. On second thought maybe not.

"Not helping Jules" Connie replied as she opened the cafeteria door.

"Hey Connie where'd Averman go?" Goldberg asked me as we sat down.

"I dunno" she replied.

"You should know, he's your boyfriend after all" Portman teased her.

Tell me again why I like this guy who seems to have an obvious death wish? Oh yeah, he's Portman and he's so damn hot!

"Shut up" she glared.

"So Connie what's this about hand holding at the movies we've heard about?" Charlie asked.

Speaking of death wishes, Charlie obviously has one too.

She glared at me and I shook my head hoping that she'd get the message of _I didn't tell them_.

"I think you should mind your own business" she snapped at him before storming out of the cafeteria.

"Good going guys" I said to them as I stood up and went to go after her. I knew she needed a friend to calm her down right now and since I was the only one who knew what was going on, I guess it was going to be me.

"Hey Julie!" I was stopped before I could leave by Ethan.

"Oh hey Ethan" I replied smiling but at the same time hoping he'd hurry up and say what he had to say. He was a nice guy for a football player and I couldn't just be rude to him.

"So about this project we have to work together on, I've had a thought" he said as he showed me a brochure on a proposed new development by the lake.

"Sure, go ahead" I replied intrigued to see what he'd come up with.

"Well I thought it'd be cool to go down to the area and research what kind of wildlife, if any, lives there and what impact this new development could have on them" he suggested.

Wow, he is pretty smart. I would have never thought up something like this for our Environmental Project. If we do it right, we'd definitely be getting at least an A- for this.

"Sounds great, wanna see if we can go down there during class tomorrow?" I suggested.

He grinned even harder, "Yeah definitely. I'm looking forward to it. Aw come here and give me a hug, partner!" he held his arms out and I obliged him, well he was kinda cute after all and who knew, maybe a certain Bash Brother was watching…….

I glanced over at our table and saw that he wasn't even there anymore.

He'd probably gone to find one of his cheerleaders to entertain him.

Oh well, I suppose I'd just enjoy the attention whilst I had it, even if it wasn't from Dean.

With that thought, I set out to find Connie hoping to catch her before she broke any one else's nose

* * *

**ELYSE BLACK - sorry dear you'll have to endure the whole dancing around each other for a little bit longer - Julie's gonna throw a fit at him next chapter.**

**SPIKEYHAIRGOOD - yeah sarcasm and Julie seem to mix well in this story, as for the locker room action - yep he's a boy!!**

**HIDING IN THE SHADOW - they might admit it eventually but they have a long way to go yet!**

**HOCKEY GIRL-90 - what can I say? boys will be boys (complete with daydreams no less!)**

**DONNA79 - yep the tart was flirting with Portman in front of Fulton but wait until the next chapter (I have a feeling I'm gonna be yelled at by reviewers for it!)**

**FOOTYCHICK - glad you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

  
**PORTMAN'S POV**

I guess you could say I spent the rest of the day in a foul mood. I mean its not every day your hopes of getting the girl of your dreams gets crushed the second she starts flirting with the school's quarterback.

And if you watch all of those high school comedy movies, the quarterback of the football team was the ultimate catch.

I'm gonna kill whoever said life imitates art.

It was all I could do not to punch pretty-boy Ethan's face in whenever I saw him in the halls. He had every reason to be smiling today, he had Julie and I didn't.

So I strolled around with a scowl making everyone cower in fear that I was going to lash out at them.

Good! That's exactly how I wanted them to react. Maybe then no one will ask me what's wrong and I wont have to admit that I've just been rejected by Julie "The Cat" Gaffney, well not to my face anyway.

But of course there was one person who just couldn't leave me alone.

"Hey stranger" a sickly sweet voice appeared beside me.

I turned to face its owner.

"Hey Britney" I replied not feeling too social but not feeling like giving her the brush off either.

"Are you playing in Friday night's game?" she asked me.

"Of course" I replied wondering why she would even ask such a stupid question.

"So I was thinking maybe after your game we could, well you know" I could hardly believe my eyes when she starting wiggling her ass against me.

You know what? Fuck it! maybe she'd help me forget all about Julie.

"Sure thing babe" I replied turning on the Portman charm.

She practically squealed in delight that I'd actually just agreed to spend time with her. I wasn't an idiot, I knew all she wanted to do was make out and perhaps give me a pretty good screwing later but I'm a guy and dammit if Julie doesn't want me then fine! I'm not gonna sit around and wait for her to realise that she likes me too.

Next thing I knew I had her hands on my face and her lips inching towards me. For a split second there I thought she was Julie and started kissing her back intently.

"A taste of things to come" her voice cut me out of my daydream and I realised who I was really kissing.

"Oh shit" I heard Connie's voice.

I immediately pulled away and reached out for her arm to stop her.

"What's up Cons?" I asked concerned that she was hurt or in some kind of trouble. That's what us guys on the team do. We look out for the girls.  
"You're a big fucking idiot that's what's up" she exploded shoving me hard and taking off down the hallway.

Man for a tiny little thing, she could definitely hold her own.

"What did I do?" I yelled after her but she ignored me and continued walking.

Crap! Now Julie's gonna find out I was with Britney.

Oh well do I care? She now has Ethan.

Yeah, take that Gaffney.

* * *

**JULIE'S POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just seen.

Portman and Britney?

I supposed I should have expected it. I mean he's a hot jock and she's the hot cheerleader. Aside from that I'd heard the rumour that Fulton had hooked up with Britney's best friend Alexa so I guess it made sense for Portman to go for Britney.

I just really wished I hadn't witnessed that.

I paused in the stairwell trying to catch my breath.

I had to get out of here but I didn't know where I could go.

Then it hit me.

Connie had been ranting to me how Averman had listened to her when she was upset about Guy. She said he'd made her laugh and she'd felt better than she had in months.

I guess it was worth a shot.

I left the stairwell and started running for the boys dorms, hoping like hell that Portman and Britney hadn't decided to continue their little display in the dorm rooms just yet.

I found Averman's room and began knocking rapidly on the door.

He opened after a few seconds and looked extremely shocked to see me.

What I meant to say was _"Can I come in? I really need to talk to someone"_

But what came out was "canicminirllnedtaktosmen"

"Huh? Slow down" he replied adjusting his glasses.

I took a shaky breath. I didn't know if I trusted myself to speak. When I finally regained my composure I started again.

"Sorry, Connie said you were a good listener and I know you won't tell anyone cos if you do I'll kill you and Connie will kill you too and….."

"Come in" he cut me off and led me inside. He looked at me with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks" I sniffled feeling like the worlds biggest idiot.

He crossed the room to retrieve some tissues from a desk and he handed them to me.

"Thanks Averman, I know why Connie likes you so much" I said before blowing my nose and making a horrible sound.

"She does?" he replied sounding like he was amazed.

"Of course she does" I gave him a weird look. Duh? She doesn't just go around kissing people you know!

I saw his face light up and I could tell he was trying to hide his excitement.

"So tell me what's up Julie?" he asked.

"You're gonna think I'm such an idiot" I was hesitant. I was feeling highly embarrassed.

"I'm the King of Idiots apparently so you're preaching to the choir Catlady" he joked and immediately I smiled.

"That's what I love about you Averman, you always know how to make your friends laugh" I sighed. He really was a good friend.

He grinned at the compliment.

"So come on, out with it" he ordered.

"Well its stupid really but I kinda like someone and I saw him with a gorgeous cheerleader and she kissed him and I think they're gonna hook up and its just so damn frustrating!" I exploded replaying the scene over in my head.

"So who's the jerk with the cheerleader?" he asked obviously trying to seem disinterested enough to humour me. I knew it sounded dumb, I mean come on, I'm not supposed to get crushes on teammates.

"Promise you won't laugh" I said cautiously. The last thing I needed was for him to laugh at me.

"Promise" he replied gently.

"Portman" I said softly.

He looked shocked. I guess the thought never occurred to him before.

"Does he know you like him?" he asked slowly.

"No which is why I feel so damn stupid! Now he's gonna wonder what the hell my problem is and I don't think I want to tell him just yet" I had calmed down enough to stop rambling incoherently.

"You don't have to tell him anything, well you can tell him you forgot to water your plant or you had bad mac & cheese for lunch in the cafeteria, hey anyone would believe that story, or you could say that your dog was sending you mental messages that you had to feed him" Averman suggested wacky reasons I could tell Portman.

"I don't have a dog Averman, or a plant" I laughed. He was really making me feel a lot better about things.

"Well go with the mac and cheese story" he replied.

I couldn't help but laugh again.

I was about to respond but another knock came at the door.

I immediately stiffened.

God I hope Portman hadn't seen me come in here. It was the last thing I needed.

He opened the door and I couldn't quite see who was standing there.

"Hi" Averman said to the person on the otherside.

"Hi" I instantly relaxed when I heard Connie's voice.

_Thank God!_

They were silent for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Averman asked her.

"Huh?" she replied as if she'd been daydreaming.

"Are you okay?" he repeated his question.

"Yeah um, Charlie said Julie was here" she replied.

"Yeah she is" Averman stood aside and let Connie in.

"Jules I saw what happened are you okay?" she rushed towards me and sat down, putting her arms around me.

She must've noticed how awful I probably look.

"Yeah I'm fine now. You were right, Averman is a good listener" I gave her a little smirk that only she could have worked out the hidden meaning behind it.

"Yeah he is" she agreed getting up and sitting down on Averman's bed.

Then there was a thick silence in the air, as none of us knew what to say.

I knew I should leave these two alone now.

"Well I'm fine guys so I'd better get going. Thanks for listening. I'll see you two later" I said quickly before jumping up and heading for the door.

"Anytime Julie, remember if you want him that badly just tell him. He'd be an idiot not to like you back" Averman called to me.

I thought about what he said for a minute.

"Okay, you know what I think I will" I grinned before leaving the room.

I'd made up my mind before I'd even closed the door.

I was going to tell Dean Portman how I feel.

* * *

**OKAY, NOW I'M BRACING MYSELF FOR THE 'I HATE YOU'S'!!!!**

**HIDING IN THE SHADOW: Ethan's a jerk, plain and simple and Julie's an idiot for using him to make Portman jealous!**

**HOCKEY-GIRL90: See above comment, I just used the US stereotype that football jocks are wankers (well that's how I perceive it anyways)**

**FOOTYCHICK: sorry I'm driving you nuts, I'm afraid there's a little while to go yet before it gets sorted (Sorry!)**

**SPIKEYHAIRGOOD: I suppose you could say Ethan's being used to give Portman a 'sort-of' valid reaosn to sleep with the cheerleader. But I might make him a variable later on, haven't decided yet.**

**GALINDAPOPULAR: thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked it. I LOVE your stories BTW, they're awesome!**

**ELYSE BLACK: thanks for being patient but you're probably gonna hate me in a few chapters time!!**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**PORTMAN'S POV**

It turned out that Britney couldn't even wait until after Friday's game.

I decided that it was time to put Julie behind me and accept the fact that she and I would never be anything more than friends.

So needless to say I ended up naked in my bed with Britney on top of me. I'll spare you the rest of the details but I will say that it was pretty hot.

I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'd just done something terrible. I know I shouldn't have done this but how else can I get over Julie? Britney is the exact opposite.

"Whatchya thinking about?" Britney was next to me in all her naked glory. She was pretty nice to look at though.

"Nothing much" I replied. I wasn't a sucker for punishment, I knew better than to tell the one you were with that you were thinking about someone else, especially whilst you were doing the 'horizontal tango'.

"Well at fun as its been, I have practice and I need a shower" Britney kissed my cheek and bounded out of bed.

"Cool" I replied feeling a little relieved that she wasn't the 'stay and snuggle' type. As harsh as it sounds, I only did that with girls I actually liked.

"So we should do this again some time" she said pulling on her skirt.

"Yeah" I replied absently as I searched for my pants.

I quickly threw on a shirt and walked her to the door. Hey it was the least I could do right?

She kissed me again before opening the door.

"Bye Portman" she said with a wink as she left my room.

"Later babe" I replied with a smile.

As I turned to re-enter my room I caught sight of Julie walking arm in arm down the hall with Goldberg.

What was going on here?

"Hey Jules" I called out to her hoping she'd speak to me.

She kept on walking.

Maybe she hadn't heard me.

"JULIE!" I yelled a little louder.

I got Goldberg's attention but not Julie's.

"Julie, Portman's talking to you" Goldberg nudged her.

"I know and I don't want to talk to that jerk right now" she replied obviously making it loud enough so I could hear.

"What have I done?" I asked feeling very confused. I hadn't done anything to piss her off lately had I?

I didn't get an answer because she reached the door and pulled Goldberg outside with her.

Great! First Connie yells at me and now Julie's not speaking to me. Maybe I should just stick with cheerleaders, at least they're always happy to see me.

I decided to work out my frustrations by hitting the gym.

Then I'd go ask the almighty Julie Gaffney what the hell is wrong with her.

* * *

**JULIE'S POV**

I quietly closed the door to Averman's room smiling to myself as I knew what would probably happen next.

I was happy for Connie. She hadn't been herself since the break up with Guy and now she was smiling again. I had my best friend back.

"Hey Catlady what's up?" Goldberg was approaching his room.

"Hey Goldie, you might not want to go in there" I warned him. I couldn't suppress my grin.

"Why not?" he asked a little uneasily. I could almost see the cogs turning in anticipation that something bad had happened/

"Well Connie and Averman are in there and I think they might be making their relationship 'official'" I informed him.

"Really?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes, its so cute how they are with each other" I couldn't help but gush to him about it.

The door to Portman's dorm room opened and out bounded that cheerleader that had been all over him earlier. I could feel the smile practically melting from my face as I realised what had probably been happening in there.

"Bye Portman" the cheerleader giggled.

"Later babe" Portman replied obviously not realising or caring that Goldberg and I were standing in the hall.

I'm so glad I didn't tell him how I feel now. I would have made the biggest fool out of myself.

"Goldie you wanna hang out?" I asked feeling rather desperate to get out of there.

"Sure" he replied glancing at the closed door to his room.

I felt relieved and quickly grabbed his arm and led him down the corridor.

"Hey Jules!" I heard Portman call out to me.

No way in hell was I talking to that bastard.

"Julie!" Portman yelled louder.

Come on Julie, keep walking.

"Julie, Portman's talking to you" Goldberg nudged me.

"I know and I don't want to talk to that jerk right now" I replied ensuring I said it loud enough for Portman to hear.

"What have I done?" Portman asked. He sounded confused. I still didn't look back at him and I was glad we'd reached the door.

"So what was that about?" Goldberg asked me when we'd reached the safety of outside.

"Nevermind" I replied not wanting to talk about it.

"Goldie do you want to get something to eat?" I asked changing the subject. I knew Goldie wouldn't say no to food.

"Sure" he replied looking pleased.

"Don't even think about trying to make me fat again" I warned him jokingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Catlady" he replied laughing.

We walked out of the Eden Hall grounds in silence, just happy hanging out with each other. But the more we walked, the more I realised I was hungry.

"I really want a hotdog how about you?" I asked Goldberg.

"You don't have to ask me twice Jules" Goldberg agreed happily. He always said he loved it that Connie and I ate like regular people.

Once we'd gotten our dogs, we decided to sit down and then test out the air hockey table. It was a close game but much to my delight I won.

"You've been practising with Banks haven't you?" he accused me. Adam was also the champion of air hockey as well as ice hockey.

"I almost beat him last week!" I grunted as I got another goal in. I held up my coke in victory.

"Yeah _almost_ is the key word" Goldberg teased. That was our thing, we teased each other in fun.

"Shut up Goldie!" I scolded him.

"That hurts Julie!" he replied.

My response was to flash him a toothy grin.

We were ready to set up for another game when I noticed the time.

"Shoot look at the time, we'd better go before we break curfew!" I replied double checking my watch.

"Good thinking, I don't want detention two days in a row" Goldberg said with a scowl at the word 'detention'.

"You had detention today? Why?" I asked him as we left the arcade and started back towards Eden Hall.

"Luis and his stupid cheerleader groupies" Goldberg grumbled.

Stupid cheerleaders, always making everyone's life a misery.

"Oh" I replied softly.

We walked on in silence for a little while.

"So why are you mad at Portman if you don't mind me asking?" Goldberg asked me.

Great! Now how do I get out of this one?

"He's a pig" I replied simply.

"What else is new? Connie yelled at him earlier in the hall, called him a 'big fucking idiot' to his face" Goldberg informed me.

Go Connie!

"She did?" I asked feeling like I had the stupid stunned expression on my face.

"Yep I don't think the poor guy knew what was going on!" Goldberg laughed.

Probably because he doesn't, I thought wishing the subject would change.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked feeling uneasy.

"Yeah sure" Goldberg smiled.

"Are you looking forward to the game on Friday?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah for sure, one more win and we make the play-offs" he was excited.

"Its exciting isn't it, the whole competing for the championship flag, especially at high school level" I replied still not believing that we were all together in a high school team where nothing could touch us for a few more years.

"Yeah its great" Goldberg agreed.

We'd finally arrived back at Eden Hall.

"Do you need a hand getting back to your dorm?" Goldberg asked and I realised it was pretty dark.

"Yeah if that's okay, I know Varsity hang around the girls dorms at night" I replied feeling very grateful at Goldie's offer. I didn't need to put up with their crap right now.

He walked on towards my dorm room talking more about hockey.

"Well here you are all nice and safe back at your dorm" Goldberg announced when we reached my room.

"Thanks for that Goldie, it was fun hanging out with you" I told him truthfully. He really was a great friend.

"Glad to be of service!" he replied flashing me a toothy grin.

"Geez what is this 'date a nerd day'? First Moreau, now Gaffney" one of the cheerleaders sneered to her friends as they passed us.

GRRRR! Who the hell did they think they were!

"Oh go catch the clap from your Varsity boyfriend" I retorted before realising what I'd actually just said. I'd never said anything that mean to anyone in my entire life!

"They deserved it" Goldberg said quietly. He wasn't doing a very good job at hiding the hurt at being called a nerd.

I think my heart had just broken for him.

"You're not a nerd Goldie, they're just uneducated imbeciles" I informed him.

"Thanks Jules, I'll see you later" he said spinning on his heel and walking away.

"Night Goldie" I replied watching his hunched figure leave.

Who the hell did those cheerleaders think they were? They're so going to pay for making my friend feel like that. 

And Connie's gonna help me!

* * *

**nothing like a little revenge on some cheerleaders!!**

**PINKNINJA83 - thanks for not hating me for that! But I know I'm 'killing' some readers with Julie/Dean but not too long to go now.**

**SPIKEYHAIRGOOD - yeah Connie and Averman are kinda cute in the stories.**

**GALINDAPOPULAR - no Ethan in this chapter (or the next one I think) but unfortunately there's a little Britney (yep I want to hit her too!)**

**HIDING IN THE SHADOW - yeah he's a jerk alright, but at least he wasnt in this chapter!! Poor you having to put up with jerks!**

**HOCKEY-GIRL90 - thanks for the review, yes I did have a great weekend. I hope you did too**

**FOOTYCHICK - glad to hear you're still enjoying it. Thanks for the review**

**ELYSE BLACK - sorry to scare you (but you all do know what's gonna happen because its running parallel with They're What? at the moment)**

**00MIGHTYADDICT99 - you've changed your name?? glad you like it.**

**Thanks all for reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**PORTMAN'S POV**

I woke up feeling like crap, again.

Why does she make me feel like this? Its not like I cheated on her or anything.

The one question played on my mind all night.

_How can you lose someone if you never had them to start with?_

There was once a time when she had all the time in the world to talk to me. Well at least that's what it felt like. Now she blew me off to go hang with Goldberg.

So now I know its me she's mad at. And I definitely know its _me_ that Connie's mad at too.

Connie wouldn't even tell me why she called me an idiot the other day.

You know what? Two can play at this game, or three if you count Connie.

Oh shut up Dean! Now you're just confusing yourself.

"Portman hurry the fuck up, breakfast will be over soon" Fulton threw a pair of sweaty socks at me.

"Dude you're a pig" I grumbled reluctantly throwing the covers off of me and practically forcing myself to get up.

Great, now all I can smell is Fulton's stinky feet.

I glanced down at my shoulder to see the sock had decided to stick there for a while.

Oh, that's why.

I flicked it off and got changed ensuring I was wearing a clean pair of socks. For some odd reason the thought of dirty socks was making me feel sick.

"Dude are you okay?" Fulton asked me and I realised that I had barely said four words to him all morning.

Usually we'd laugh and joke around first thing in the morning. I guess I just didn't feel much like laughing today.

"Yeah its nothing" I replied taking my time.

"Well hurry up bro" he replied impatiently.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you" I told him hunting for my bandana.

"Okay, see you soon" he said leaving the room.

I finally left the room and realised that I'd need to stop by my locker if I were going to make it to class on time after breakfast.

"Hey Portman" another cheerleader was waiting for me.

"Hi Carly" I replied. Carly and I had 'history' I guess you would call it.

"Dean I was wondering if you could answer something for me?" she asked batting her long, black eyelashes.

Once upon a time this would have driven me wild but the way I was feeling right now, I doubt even a naked Carly would cheer me up.

Maybe a naked Julie might?

Yeah like that'll ever happen.

"Shoot" I told her digging through the trash pile I called my schoolwork.

"Are you and Britney, like an item now?" she asked me.

"Nah we just had a bit of fun is all" I told her.

"Good" Carly smiled and before I knew it she was in my arms kissing me.

Whoah! How did this happen?

I broke off the kiss and gently set her aside before anyone saw.

Just my luck. Connie happened to be walking past.

"Jerk" she called and dragged Averman down the hall with her.

Great! Now she's gonna go tell Julie.

"I gotta go Carly" I told her trying to be as nice as I could.

"Sure thing, I'll see you later" Carly replied bouncing off in her uniform.

I arrived at the cafeteria and noticed that Connie and Averman hadn't arrived yet.

But Julie had.

And damn, there were no seats available next to her.

She and Goldberg were chatting about something and I felt a pang of jealousy. That should have been me sitting there chatting with Julie, not Goldberg.

"Dude you're staring" Fulton nudged me.

I gave him a filthy look and continued looking at Julie. Then Connie and Averman showed up.

"Hi guys" Connie said as they took a seat next to each other.

"Hey" the team managed to reply.

Julie's face lit up "Hi!" she replied brightly.

At least she was happy with some people.

"So we have something to tell you guys" Connie started to say. I was too busy looking at Julie.

"Go on" Charlie sounded a little too eager.

"Okay, well we thought you guys should be the first to know that we are officially dating" Connie said very quickly.

"I knew it!" Julie was the first person to reply and she seemed ecstatic. At least she's smiling again.

I felt a nudge next to me and realised that it was Guy making a very pissed off exit from the cafeteria. And he'd left his girlfriend sitting at our table looking like an idiot.

"Guess he didn't take it so well" Goldberg said nervously looking at Julie.

"Too bad" Connie replied making a face.

"Wow congratulations guys" Ken broke the ice.

"Thanks Kenny" Averman flashed me a grin.

"Yeah congrats y'all" Dwayne was also happy.

"Averman, you da man!" Russ held his hand out for a high five.

"Hear that Cons, _I'm da man!"_ Averman grinned in the worst ever gangsta voice.

"I know babe" Connie replied.

Okay now that's going too far. I started staring at Julie again.

"I'll say congratulations because I am happy for you but you have to promise me one thing" Charlie spoke up.

"What's that Charlie?" Connie sounded defensive.

"Any problems with Guy over this stays off the ice and please don't break any more of his bones"

"The nose isn't a bone Charlie" Adam pointed out. I broke out of my stares and looked at Adam.

Wow, the Cake-Eater has some balls!

And Charlie smacked him across the head for his troubles.

"I know that! You know what I mean!" Charlie threw his hands up in the air like a girl throwing a hissy fit.

Now this was worth listening to.

"Fine, I don't really care what he thinks anyway" Connie replied sticking her nose up in the air.

"Good, I'll tell him the same thing later" Charlie was all smiles now.

Damn! Now that was over I found myself staring at Julie again.

"I have another request" Fulton spoke up attracting everyone's attention, me included.

"What?" Connie asked looking a little scared.

"No making out on the ice, I really don't want to see that" Fulton grinned.

"Me either!" several Ducks called out.

"Fine, but you didn't say anything about the breakfast table" Connie grinned wickedly and turned to Averman.

"NO!" we all cried and lunged for the pair in a joking attempt to separate them.

The someone accidentally knocked over Dwayne and Russ' tower of toast.

"GUYS!" Russ complained loudly.

No one paid any attention except to laugh at him which resulted in the nearest piece being thrown at Charlie's head.

"HEY!" Charlie protested and threw it right back at Russ.

Charlie's shot was pretty bad and it ended up hitting Averman in the forehead. I burst out laughing immediately, hey it was pretty funny.

Fulton joined in on the laughter.

That prompted the full on toast war.

I stopped throwing food when I saw Julie duck under the table.

Maybe this was my chance to sort things out with her.

I was about to climb under the table with her but was stopped by Dean Buckley's shrill voice.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed and the cafeteria grew silent.

"JV Hockey team, stay behind, the rest of you, get to class NOW" he said sternly. Great! Now we're in trouble.

* * *

**JULIE'S POV**

For the little, okay well huge, food fight, we had cafeteria clean up duty for the entire week.  
Stupid Adam and Charlie. It was their fault.

I made sure I stayed near Connie and Averman during our punishment. No way was I going anywhere near Portman today. Not after I'd seen him in the hallway with yet another cheerleader this morning.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Charlie's voice screamed through the cafeteria.

We all stopped what we were doing and stared at Charlie and Adam.

Fulton and Luis had dumped a bucket of water over Charlie and Adam's heads and whilst Charlie was mad, Adam looked mortified that his clean white shirt was wet and brown.

Dwayne was the one who started laughing first. Charlie glared at him but he only laughed harder. Then Portman joined in on the laughing. Soon enough, we were all laughing at our dripping wet Captain and our Star Player. The sight was incredibly funny.

Eventually Charlie and Adam started laughing too.

"I bet Geeger wishes he were here to see this" Goldberg suddenly spoke.

"Geeger can kiss my ass for all I care" Connie replied curtly.

"Connie remember what you promised" Charlie started looking serious.

"I know, I know" Connie rolled her eyes and winked at me. I smiled in return.

We all returned to our cleaning.

"Kenny you missed a spot" Fulton broke the silence. I looked up to see Fulton looking smug and Ken looking pissed off.

"So clean it up then" Ken shot back at him.

Yay! Go Ken!!

"You're so lucky you're my little bash bro" Fulton warned him and Ken rolled his eyes.

We were all starting to get tired of cleaning tables.

"JV team, you are dismissed to attend practice. However, you are still to report to me in my office first thing tomorrow morning" he said sternly.

"Yes Sir" Charlie replied.

We all started packing up our cleaning supplies and put them into the corner of the room, since no one had access to the janitor's closet.

"Practice is going to be fun!" Averman whispered to me sarcastically.

"Tell me about it" I replied ignoring Portman's staring again.

He had been staring at me all day and it was really starting to piss me off.

We arrived at the locker rooms to find a beet-red Coach Orion waiting at the door for us.

Uh-oh he was VERY mad at us.

"Do I have to even ask why my team was on clean-up duty?" he began his lecture as he glared at Charlie.

"Sorry coach, just a little food fight that got out of hand" Charlie answered looking like a little boy being told off by his mother.

"Just a little food fight? JUST a little food fight? You wasted almost a weeks worth of food, wasted Dean Buckley's time, you're now wasting my time and your little food fight has cost you valuable homework time. Don't for a second think I'm going to let the B rule slide because you've been too busy cleaning up the school to do your homework. I don't want anything below a B. I don't care if I have to bench the entire team. Do you understand me?" Coach Orion was growing redder by the second.

"YES COACH ORION SIR!" Averman screeched. We all turned and stared at him like he was insane, including Connie.

Coach Orion remained tight lipped. I was almost proud at the self-control he was exerting.

"Get your gear on. We're doing laps and I don't want to hear any complaints" Orion barked and entered the locker room heading straight for his office.

I think we all changed in record time as our mood had soured considerably.

Why is it that we never, ever learn that when you piss off the Coach, there's always hell to pay. In this case it was laps for two hours followed by a make up practice session at 5 am tomorrow morning.

We were almost dead by the time we'd finished and no one said a thing in the locker room.

I guess revenge on the cheerleaders would just have to wait.

* * *

**sorry, I know you were all looking forward to revenge on the cheerleaders, but it will be in the next chapter!**

**GALINDAPOPULAR: yeah Portman is appearing to be a manwhore!**

**HIDING IN THE SHADOW: you poor thing, I might add some slapping goodness just for you!**

**SPIKEYHAIRGOOD: yeah I figured poor Goldberg needed some attention.**

**MICK EMOUSINA: glad you like this story.**

**PINKNINJA83: yeah Julie's learning, slowly. As for Connie telling him off, well someone had to!!**

**FOOTYCHICK: glad you liked the chapter.**

**ELYSE BLACK: cos Portman's an idiot with his brain downstairs rather than upstairs!!**

**00MIGHTYADDICT99: revenge is sweet! but you'll have to wait until next chapter for it!**

**thanks all for reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**PORTMAN'S POV**

"Hey bro!" my buddy Fulton thumped me on the shoulder in greeting.

Why we did that I'll never know but hey its fun and 'manly'!

I just grinned at him in acknowledgement. Now that practice was over and it was no secret that we always did our homework at the breakfast table, we had the entire evening free to do whatever.

"So have you figured out what's eating Julie yet?" he asked me and the question dampened my mood slightly.

"Nope and I have no idea what I've done to Connie. You'd think that she'd be happy with all of us now she's with Averman but noooo, she's happy with everyone BUT ME!" I said feeling more annoyed about it by the second.

Normally when the girls get mad at me it's because of something I've done or said and usually I don't mind cos I do deserve it. But this time it's different. I have no clue what I've said or done to make them ignore me for almost a week now and it seems that no one else knows either.

"Hey Bashes! We're gonna hook up Guitar Hero in Luis' room, you guys up for it?" Charlie asked with a grin as he passed us. He knew we weren't about to miss out on such an awesome game.

"I vote for Cowboys From Hell!" Fulton yelled.

"No way man, SYMPHONY OF DESTRUCTION!" I yelled even louder making several stray students in the hallways turn to stare at us.

"Cowboys!" Fulton argued.

"Symphony!" I argued back.

"Pantera!" Fulton replied shoving me.

"Megadeth!" I replied shoving him back.

"GUYS CUT IT OUT!" Charlie looked like he was babysitting three year olds.

"Yeah guys chill. Fulton can play Pantera with Charlie and I'll play Megadeth with Portman" Guy offered.

"Alright" Fulton pouted.

"Whatever dude, Germaine you'd better not suck" I replied feeling a little bummed I wont get to play with Fulton on the Playstation guitar. We normally pretended we were in a metal band and the Ducks were our 'crowd'.

"So are Connie and Julie gonna play groupies?" Fulton asked with a grin.

"Doubt it, they went off with Dwayne, Russ and Averman to get icecream. Plus they're not talking to Portman" Charlie reported.

"Yeah why is that?" Guy asked pausing to scratch his nose.

I stopped myself from laughing out loud when he winced in pain.

See I'm getting better! I can control myself from laughing at someone else's misfortune.

Although after Fulton and I had heard Connie broke Guy's nose we immediately went back to the dorm and laughed for a solid hour straight. It was hilarious to think that tiny little Connie took a pretty good swing at her ex-boyfriend.

This was the same tiny little Connie I happened to be checking out by complete accident and am never ever going to admit that out loud, especially to Julie, or Connie for that matter.

Of course to complete the weirdest week from hell the entire team finds out that Connie and Averman are a couple. Since when did Averman get the hot girls? Since when did Averman get any girls?

I was honestly under the impression that Averman didn't know the female life form existed. I seriously didn't know he even thought of Connie as a girl. I guess that shows me then huh!

Maybe I can scare him into telling me what the fuck is wrong with his chick and her psycho goalie friend. No Jules isn't psycho, she's really kinda perfect when you think about it.

No, no, no Portman the Catlady ain't the girl for you. She's more Cake Eater's type of borderline preppy girl who's way into hockey.

Oh great I can just see it now, all of these perfect little Gaffney/Banks kids with their blond hair and blue eyes.

Suddenly I feel like puking.

Until I picture the little Moreau/Averman kids with brown hair and glasses and immediately burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Fulton brought me back to reality.

"Moreau/Averman babies" I said earning myself several blank looks.

"Oh come on, its pretty damn funny, Connie's hair on Averman's face" I explain a little further.

Fulton's the first one to get it. Followed by Charlie.

Guy still remains silent.

"For crying out fucking loud Germaine, you have a hot chick of your own. Let it go already" I slap the boy on the shoulder.

"Whatever man, lets go play some Playstation" Guy wasn't convinced.

We were nearing Luis' dorm room and could hear a very awful version of "I love Rock & Roll" from down the hall.

"Goldberg still hasn't figured out the keys" Fulton commented cringing.

"Guess not" Charlie agreed.

We all turned to stare at Guy in puzzlement as he starts laughing hysterically.

"Oh come on Germaine, Goldberg's playing isn't that bad" Fulton stood up for the 2nd string goalie.

"No its not that, Moreau/Averman babies. Good one Portman" Guy had finally seen the funny side of things.

"Oookay" Fulton said opening the door to Luis' room where we were greeting by a flustered Goldberg trying frantically to move his fingers in time with the fret board on the screen.

"I just can't get it!" he cried out in frustration.

"Relax Goldie, keep practising you'll get it eventually" Charlie comforted his long-time friend.

"Easy for you to say" Goldie grumbled but nevertheless handed the guitar over.

Guy and I immediately lunge at the opportunity to go first.

"Prepare to be blown away!" I yell in Fulton's face.

"Too late Portman, Connie and Averman have already blown us away" Luis replied.

"Guys can we please concentrate on the task at hand here?" Guy looked agitated.

"Yeah, lets make a little wager on it" Fulton had the mischievous smirk on his face.

As the boys sorted out the finer details of the bet that I knew I would win I thought about ways I could make things right with Julie.

"Come on Portman get into the game!" Guy scolded me.

I realised that we were about to begin.

I'd better concentrate if I were going to win. I'd need the extra cash to win Julie's friendship back.

* * *

**JULIE'S POV**

After practice I decided I needed to get away from Eden Hall and Portman so I asked Dwayne and Russ if I could come with them to get some icecream.

"Come on Russ lets go!" Dwayne said excitedly. He's really adorable when he gets so excited about something, its innocence at its purest.

"I'm comin' Cowboy, keep your spurs on" Russ replied shoving his 'do rag' on his head.

"I aint wearing spurs" Dwayne replied honestly and I stifled a giggle, he really didn't understand sarcasm.

Finally we were on our way. Even though Portman was on the other side of the locker room with Fulton, it was getting suffocating.

"So what flavour are you getting Julie?" Dwayne asked me.

"I'm not sure, a toss up between Cookies and Cream and Strawberry" I replied thinking about what flavours they had at the store.

"I know what I'm gonna get!" Dwayne said getting more excited by the second. I guess icecream was a real treat back at his home.

We didn't have to guess. Every time Dwayne went to the ice cream parlour he always got the same flavour, Vanilla.

"How about you Russ?" Dwayne turned to Russ.

"I'm not sure yet Cowboy" Russ replied.

"Oh okay" Dwayne answered.

"Hey guys wait up!" Connie's voice cut in behind us.

We turned to see her running towards us with Averman in tow. He looked like he was struggling to catch up. Practice must have really wiped him out.

"Hey guys what's up?" Russ greeted them.

"Can we come get icecream with you?" Connie asked a little hesitantly. She must've thought we didn't want to hang around the 'happy couple'. Aw, that's kinda sad really, I'll talk to her about it later.

"You sure can!" Dwayne replied grinning broadly. Everyone was welcome in his book.

"Thanks guys" Connie said happily holding Averman's hand.

Averman looked ecstatic. It was kinda cute.

Dwayne then asked the couple what flavour they were going to get and Averman grossed us all out by replying with:

"Chocolate with toffee mixed with mint chip with hot fudge sauce AND strawberry topping"

"EW!" Connie and I said at the same time.

"But its good!" Averman protested.

"Dude that is weird" Russ replied wrinkling his nose.

"I'll say" Dwayne agreed.

"Well I'm a weird guy" Averman replied not changing his mind.

Connie left Averman with the boys and come over to me.

"Julie are you gonna go to the dance next week?" she asked me looking excited.

"Probably, but I have no one to go with so I might ask one of the guys" I replied knowing there was no way I was going to ask Portman.

"Ask Dwayne, he'd make a fun date" Connie laughed.

"Yeah you're right" I said intending to ask Dwayne to the dance later on as friends. At least Dwayne will dance with me and I don't have to watch Portman getting friendly with yet another cheerleader.

"Cool, I'm so excited, this will be my first dance with Averman" Connie replied excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you guys" I said honestly. In truth, I was glad for my best friend and I was even gladder that I had the old Connie back.

* * *

**SPIKEYHAIRGOOD - yeah Portman will have to explain a few things to Julie later on.**

**GALINDAPOPULAR - I guess I'd be royally pissed off too if I were in Julie's situation (but she really has to tell him how she feels soon!)**

**HIDING IN THE SHADOW - that's awful! I'll definitely get payback on them in the next few chapters (maybe at the dance?)**

**HOCKEY-GIRL90 - revenge will come soon**

**DONNA79 - glad to see my no. 1 reviewer back! They'll sort it out soon.**

**FOOTYCHICK - thanks for your review**

**00MIGHTYADDICT99 - I thought Ken's character in D3 was a little off, especially after in D2 he dekked a huge Iceland player but in D3 he couldn't even stand up to an idiot like Cole.**

**Thanks all for reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**PORTMANS' POV**

Woo hoo! I am the champion at Guitar Hero!

"Pay up losers!" I commanded and the rest of the guys, minus Guy of course since he was my partner, handed over their cash. I split it in half and handed Guy his shares.

"Thanks man" Guy said happily. No doubt he'd be spending it on that blond chick of his.

Well who am I to talk? I'm doing the same thing with Julie aren't I?

"As King of the Guitar I declare we go play some puck!" I shouted waving my hands in the air because I was still feeling victorious, that and sometimes it was the only way to get the team's attention.

"YEAH!" the guys shouted back at me. Man it was cool being so loud!

"What's all the commotion in here?" Russ asked sticking his head in the door.

"Just in time Tyler, we're gonna play some puck" I invited my teammate along.

"Alright!" Russ declared happily.

It turned out he had Julie, Dwayne, Averman and Connie with him so the team was complete.

"Last one on the ice is a rotten egg!" Charlie called racing out the door.

"Gee what are you Charlie five?" Connie teased Charlie but she too was about to take off down the hallway.

Charlie turned around and grinned at her. Oh boy was he gonna get it! Connie was the Queen of Payback, well she jointly shares it with Julie I guess.

So I wasn't surprised to see her shove Charlie, stick her tongue out at him and pull Averman along behind her.

"Is he alright?" Averman was trying to stop to see if Charlie was hurt.

"He'll live, come on!" Connie laughed. She knew he would be.

"Looks like Spazzway's the rotten egg!" Banks laughed as he passed Charlie sprawled out on the floor.

Fulton, Julie and I all passed Charlie and Banks at the same time

"That's it!" Charlie declared from somewhere behind me. He must've pushed Adam because the next thing I knew Fulton had crashed into me, I crashed into Dwayne who crashed into Russ, and the list goes on until the entire team fell in a heap on the floor.

"No running in the halls. You have now earned yourselves a weeks detention. Report to the detention room at lunchtime on Monday" I looked up to see Mrs Madigan scolding us.

"Good one Spazzway" the group grumbled slowly rising to their feet.

Charlie grinned sheepishly "Sorry guys".

"That lady's obviously never had the entire team in detention before" Goldberg said.

The District 5 Ducks immediately knew what he meant.

"I WILL NOT QUACK AT THE PRINCIPAL" Connie said with a smile.

"I WILL NOT QUACK AT THE PRINCIPAL" the rest of them joined in.

I stared at them, even Fulton was chanting "I will not quack at the principal"

"Pity Bombay won't come and bust us out this time. You think Orion might?" Averman pushed his glasses up.

"Doubt it" Guy replied coldly.

"Oh well it was worth a shot!" Averman said. Either he didn't catch the coldness or he was choosing to ignore it.

I was about to ask them what the hell they were talking about when Russ spoke up.

"Would one of you idiots mind telling the rest of us what the hell "I WILL NOT QUACK AT THE PRINCIPAL" means?"

"Yeah!" Julie and I said at the same time.

Whoah! That was kind of scary.

I felt my stomach flip when she smiled at me but it soon turned heavy when she regained her composure and scowled at me instead.

"Back in the D5 days Karp and Peter started a fight with Charlie over Bombay and we quacked at the principal. We got detention, Bombay broke us out. End of story" Averman contributed drawing my attention back to the question.

"Right" Russ said not quite understanding. Couldn't blame him, I still had no idea what they were talking about.

"One of those things you had to be there for huh?" Adam asked not understanding either. I forgot that he didn't go to the same middle school as the District 5 Ducks.

"I spose" Goldberg shrugged obviously wanting to change the subject.

"What was the fight about?" Julie asked directing the question at Charlie.

"Bombay has the hots for Charlie's mom!" Guy laughed. He sure cheered up in a hurry!

"At least my mom wasn't in Sports Illustrated!" Charlie shot back.

Wait! What?

"Shut up about that" Guy warned. His smile had disappeared.

"No way! Mrs Germaine was in Sports Illustrated? Was she naked?" I had to ask.

Julie smacked me in the arm and it was quite hard.

"Jeez Cat what was that for?" I glared at her. The first time in days that she touches me and it's a slap that would probably leave a mark.

"Show some respect for Mrs Germaine" Julie scolded.

I didn't respond, I knew she was right.

"Thank you Julie" Guy was glad at least one of the Ducks was on his side.

"Guys I hate to break up the pleasure of teasing Guy about his mom but are we gonna go play puck or what?" Russ asked.

"YEAH!" the rest of the team yelled.

* * *

**JULIE'S POV**  
When we arrived at the rink we found Rick the Dick and his gang of idiots leaving the ice. I knew what this meant, we weren't going to be playing an actual game because we didn't want Varsity to see our new plays.

"Hey Dwayne did you bring your rope?" Charlie asked and Dwayne perked up considerably.

"Sure did!" he replied enthusiastically.

"So who's up for some Cowboy Round-up?" Charlie asked grinning.

"ME!" everyone on the team shouted. It was one of our favourite games.

We all scattered and Dwayne came after each and every one of us.

"Yee-haw! Look out Julie I'm a comin' for ya!" Dwayne yelled swinging his rope over his head.

Much to my horror, I actually squealed and took off. Thank god I didn't have all of my padding on.

I could hear Dwayne skating behind me and I knew he was going to catch me at any second now.

I was suddenly pushed aside and fell awkwardly to the ice, landing on my ankle.

Damn, it hurt like hell.

I looked up and saw that it was Portman who pushed me.

"Portman what the hell?" I asked trying not to cry, now that he'd emotionally hurt me, he was going for the physical as well.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to keep you in the game" Portman replied looking horrified that he was the cause of my being injured.

Maybe he didn't mean it.

"So you try to break her ankle instead?" Luis replied angrily.

"You want some Latino?" Portman stood up puffing his chest out.

Oh great, now they were going to fist fight.

"Guys don't fight!" Charlie tried to break it up before anything started.

"Julie are you okay?" Adam knelt down beside me. The first person to ask me yet.

"I think I sprained my ankle" I replied trying to ignore the pain, it was hurting really badly.

"Come on I'll help you off the ice" Fulton offered his hand to me. Probably before Portman could do anything else stupid.

"Thanks Fulton" I said and allowed him and Adam to help me to my feet.

They set me down on the trainer's bench in the locker room and Connie gently took off my skate. I tried not to let the pain show.

"It's a little swollen but not too bad" she assessed.

"I got ice!" Portman pushed his way into the crowd with some ice.

He was desperate to help in any way he could.

"Thanks" Connie said tight lipped and I was grateful she didn't rip his head off. I honestly don't think he meant to hurt me.

Fulton found me some old crutches in the trainer's office while Connie and Adam bandaged up my ankle with Portman hovering around them. I could see they were both trying their hardest not to yell at him.

"I'm gonna find Coach Orion" Charlie announced making a hasty exit.

As much as I didn't want him to tell the Coach, I knew we had to inform him of any injuries. I couldn't play like this.

"I'm really sorry Jules" Portman said hanging his head.

"You didn't mean to do it" I replied smiling at him to let him know I wasn't mad at him.

"Come on guys out – we need to get changed" Connie ushered the rest of the team out. The boys must've changed in the other room when Connie was strapping my ankle.

"So does this mean you're not mad at him anymore?" Connie asked me with a smirk as she brought my clothes over to me.

"I don't know, I know he didn't mean for me to get hurt, he just thought he was helping to keep me in the game" I replied.

"He obviously cares about you" Connie spoke up.

"Maybe but he cares more about cheerleaders" I replied with a frown.

"So find someone else who cares about you and only you, you definitely deserve it" Connie smiled at me.

"Yeah I guess" I agreed with her and she helped me off the table and handed me the crutches.

I was surprised to find the rest of the team waiting for us outside the locker room.

"Why are you guys still here?" I asked.

"Duh what does it look like? We're waiting for you girls to hurry up!" Goldberg replied cheekily.

"We're big girls now" Julie replied with a smile. It was still nice to know they wanted to protect us from any baddies.

"We know" the boys chorused.

"Well if it isn't the Ducks" Rick Riley and Biff Cole interrupted our conversation.

I glared hard at them and noticed that Portman and Fulton had flocked to mine and Connie's sides.

"I guess Ducks Fly Together includes injuring your own players huh?" Cole remarked eying me. I just glared back at him.

"I could just as easily put you through that wall again if you wish" Portman threatened.

"Do that and you'll be kicked off the team" Cole retorted but Rick held his hand up to shut him up.

"So Moreau, I hear you have your little carrot top boy-toy now. When are you gonna stop dating Ducks and find yourself a real man?" he looked over at Connie who was fuming.

Oh her comeback was going to be interesting.

"Averman is more of a man than you'll EVER be. Did you forget your own girlfriend ditched you for a Duck?" Connie replied putting Rick back in his place.

And there it was! God bless Connie Moreau and her witty comebacks!

"Watch your back little Duckies – we'll be coming for you when you least expect it" Rick delivered yet another empty threat before walking away, dragging Cole with him.

"So who wants pizza?" Goldberg piped up changing the subject mainly for Connie's benefit. I placed a hand on her arm to calm her down a little.

"Great idea Goldie" Charlie had rejoined the group.

It was decided that the boys would join us in our room this time for pizza and movies. I couldn't help but look forward to it, it sounded like a great way to relax before Coach Orion found out we had detention AGAIN.

* * *

**SPIKEYHAIRGOOD - well at least she's sort of not mad anymore! But you'll have to see the next couple of chapters (which I'm working on right now, I've found some inspiration!) for what happens.**

**ELYSE BLACK - yeah, unfortunately, Dean is dumb, or he's in denial! The dance will come in the next 2-3 chapters (and the cheerleaders will be the targets of Connie & Julie's revenge!)**

**HIDING IN THE SHADOW - nah you're not weird, and the revenge will be happening at the dance (see above comment for further info)**

**HOCKEY-GIRL90 - yeah Dwayne is a sweetheart.**

**DONNA79 - yep a certain bash brother must remove head from butt before continuing with things, but he'll see sense eventually.**

**GALINDAPOPULAR - no thank YOU for giving ME lots to read at work!! I love your stories, I'm working on the revenge plot at the moment.**

**FOOTYCHICK - thanks for your kind review, I'm on a roll right now so hopefully that means more updates.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED - THEY'RE REALLY INSPIRATIONAL AND APPRECIATED!**


	13. Chapter 13

**PORTMAN'S POV**

Man what was I thinking pushing Jules out of the way like that?

Am I severely retarded or something?

The way things have been heading lately I'm guessing that yes I do have some form of a mental illness and my mother neglected to tell me.

Note extreme sarcasm. I'm just making excuses for my pretty poor behaviour lately.

It took Fulton to lay things out for me before I realised what was going on.

Julie Gaffney, the mighty goddess of Eden Hall, had a crush on me. Not sure if she still does because I've been the world's biggest asshole to her lately and I don't blame her for not speaking to me.

Although after the incident with Dickhead and Assface (translation Rick & Cole) outside the locker room, Julie seems to be smiling at me again.

So don't do anything stupid.

Fulton and I were leaving our dorm room on our way to the girls' place and to test my newfound 'dude don't do anything stupid' mantra, who else but Britney and Alexa were waiting for us in the hall.

Fulton shot me a look and I shook my head, indicating that I wasn't going to do anything dumb.

"Hi baby" Alexa cooed and Fulton happily accepted the kiss she was offering.

"Hi Dean" Britney came up to me.

"Its Portman" I told her and stepped away from her when she tried to throw her arms around me.

"Sorry, Portman" she said looking a little confused. I felt like an asshole but it had to be done.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and prayed that this little visit would be over soon.

"Um Portman can I ask you something?" Britney looked at me in a way that would drive any redblooded male on the planet insane but the only girl who could look at me like that now was Julie.

"I guess" I replied in a non-committal way. I wasn't doing anything to give this girl the idea that l liked her in any way other than as a friend.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?" she asked like she was expecting me to say yes.

"Um, I don't think so, see I kinda have this thing, with someone else, and I was gonna ask her tonight" I replied glancing at Fulton who gave me a short nod.

"Oh, um, I see. Well then I guess I'll just wait for you to ask me later then" she replied and I couldn't believe my ears.

"What?" I blurted out.

"You heard me" she cooed trying to be flirtatious.

"Yeah but you obviously didn't hear me" I replied.

"Yeah I did, you're gonna ask me to the dance tonight" she said.

"No, I'm gonna ask SOMEONE ELSE tonight, I'm sorry but the girl's just not gonna be you" I said starting to feel a little frustrated. What the hell was I thinking when I slept with this chick?

Yeah that's right, I wasn't thinking.

"Right so I'm just some toy you use for fun and then throw away?" she started yelling.

"Yes, NO….i mean NO!" I couldn't believe I'd just said 'yes' to her accusation.

"You know what Dean Portman? You are the worlds biggest asshole" she yelled.

"I know" I said softly. I didn't mean to hurt the girl but I didn't know what else I could do, or say for that matter.

"I'm done, I'll see you later" she said to Alexa before storming off.

"Way to go fuckhead" Alexa gave me a cold stare before she ran after her best friend.

"Dude, its gotta be done" Fulton said sympathetically.

"I know but I still feel like scum, I basically used her to forget about Julie" I said walking off down the hall.

"At least you didn't lead her on" Fulton was trying to cheer me up.

"Not this time anyway" I replied wishing we could just get to Julie and Connie's dorm room already.

"Dude you've chosen, Julie's more important to you" Fulton said and I swore he sounded just like Yoda.

Ironically, I had a feeling that's what the movie would be tonight.

"Yeah" I said glad to see the Ducks heading inside the room.

"Better hurry up if we want a good seat" Fulton said quickening his pace.

Turns out my 'good seat' was right next to Julie.

"How's the ankle?" I asked as I sat down trying to get as close as I could without making things obvious.

"Better" she replied shifting so that her foot was directly out in front of her resting on a pillow.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt" I replied hoping she'd get my hidden meaning.

"I know you didn't" she said and I couldn't tell whether she knew what I was getting at or not.

I didn't get a chance to ask her because Charlie had arrived with the movie and funny enough, it was Star Wars!

* * *

**JULIE'S POV**

Throughout the movie I couldn't help but sneak glances at Connie and Averman. They looked so happy as they cuddled together and stealing kisses whenever they thought no one was looking.

I couldn't help but be a little jealous. If only Dean and I could have something like that. Wait what am I saying? There is no Dean and me. There's Dean and the cheerleaders and there's Dean and just about every other girl in this school but there has never, never been a 'Dean and Julie'.

So why was he sitting next to me getting as close as he could without actually sitting on me?

Get a grip Julie, its probably because it is really overcrowded in here. Yeah that's what it is.

I concentrated on slowing my breathing down to a normal pace and willed my heart to stop thumping so loudly. This was hell sitting here being so close to Dean Portman that I had to literally pinch myself in order to stop myself from leaning over and kissing him.

I'm pathetic aren't I? I know he's all wrong for me and I know he'd only just end up breaking my heart but it didn't stop me from wanting it so badly.

In order to take my mind off of things I tried to tune into the movie. Just my luck that it would be Star Wars Episode 1. Normally I can handle watching this stuff but since I'd already seen it like 50 times with Charlie my mind started to wander and three guess where it wandered to.

For those of you who can't figure it out I'll make it painstakingly obvious – of course my thoughts wandered back to Dean Portman.

My heart nearly leapt out of my throat when he moved even closer and laid his head on my shoulder casually saying he was tired.

What kind of game was he playing at this time?

From the corner of my eye I saw Fulton look at his friend and shake his head.

Connie was eyeing me silently asking what was up. I raised my eyebrows at her in an attempt to say "I have no idea". Everyone else was still watching the movie.

After another hour or so of trying to keep my shit together I heard a strange noise. Obviously I wasn't the only one who noticed it because Charlie had pressed pause and was asking.

"What is that?"

We were all looking around the room and I realised that it was coming from Portman. He had fallen fast asleep on my shoulder and was now snoring his head off.

The Ducks tried to keep their laughter to minimum volume but it was very difficult. Even I had to laugh. It was a funny sight.

"Julie try waking him up" Charlie suggested.

"No way dude, he's freaking insane if he's woken up" Fulton piped up.

"I agree I don't want to die just yet" Averman agreed.

"At least you've got Connie to protect you Aves!" Russ grinned.

"Shut up Russ!" Connie replied half laughing.

"Make me Moreau" Russ taunted back good-naturedly.

"Will all of you shut up, I'm trying to sleep and I'm comfortable!" Portman grumbled from the depths of my shoulder.

"I think the man has spoken" Charlie laughed.

"Oooh the Bash Brother and the Catlady" Goldberg teased.

I shot him a look that basically said "Shut up or die" and Goldberg quickly obliged.

Thank god.

"So do we have to set a rule with these two now – no kissing on the ice" Ken said cheekily.

I swear I was about to kill the little bash brother there and then.

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER DAMN IT!" I screamed getting up from my spot on the floor and storming out of the room. I knew it was overkill but I was so damn angry. How dare they think something was going on when it wasn't.

In the process Portman's head had slid to the floor.

"What the hell Jules?" I heard him ask after me.

Great so he probably thought I was mad at him now. Truth was I wasn't mad at him anymore. I guess I'd gotten over myself and realised that he could kiss – or sleep with – anyone he wanted since we weren't together in any way, shape or form.

"Julie wait!" I heard Connie running down the hallway behind me.

"I'm sorry Cons, I know I went a bit overboard" I replied feeling like a fool.

"No they just need to learn when to shut up" Connie said loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Come on lets go talk in the spare room without any prying ears around" Connie had spotted the top of Charlie and Fulton's heads trying to peek around the door frame. She was talking about the spare dorm room around the corner where we often went when we were trying to get away from everything.

I looked back at the dorm room and saw the heads rapidly retreating. They are so nosy it's not funny.

"Yeah lets go" I agreed needing to have a one on one chat with my best friend.

"So what was the deal with you and Portman in there a minute ago?" Connie pounced on me the second the door was shut.

"I don't know, one minute I'm trying to watch the movie and the next he's telling me he's tired and drops his head on my shoulder" I explained not understanding myself what had happened.

Connie thought about this for a moment, pondering her answer.

"I think he likes you" she finally said.

"Yeah right, Portman doesn't like girls like me Cons, he likes the cheerleader type. Plus he knows damn well he's got no chance of getting into my pants. Well not straight away anyway" I replied feeling myself blush. I hadn't realised I was giving too much information away.

"JULIE GAFFNEY!" Connie scolded with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I replied coyly.

"You…. Nevermind. I'm sure every girl has had the fantasy about the hot hockey player" Connie laughed.

"Yeah and yours is about a certain red-headed hockey player named oh gee I dunno, Averman!" I teased her back.

"Oh no you caught me" Connie grinned.

I missed having these girly chats with her. Not that I was resentful of her relationship with Averman. I was extremely happy for her that she'd moved on from Guy with someone who will treat her with the respect she deserves.

Guy did treat her with respect whilst they were together but when they broke up however, that was a different story.

And if my best friend in the entire world was happy then I was happy for her.

I just hoped I could be as happy as her one day.

Our conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door and Connie stood up to answer the door.

"Oh its you" she said like whoever was on the other side was the last person she was expecting.

"Can I come in?" he asked and I too was surprised at its owner.

"Sure, I'll just leave you two to it" she said and gave me a wink before exiting the room.

* * *

**so who's Julie's visitor? Its pretty obvious when you think about it (or you might not have to!!) Only a few more chapters left and I'm done (btw - we've now finished running side by side with the first 2 stories so its all new stuff from hereon in, incl. the dance, the revenge and maybe some peace with julie/portman)**

**GALINDAPOPULAR - I like it when idiots get put in their place too! (last night my fiance & I were watching the Transporter 2 and I actually cheered out loud when that baddie blond bitch who can't wear clothes like a normal person got killed!!) I figured Portman wasn't gonna be able to breathe much longer if his head remained up there so I let a bit of it out!**

**DONNA79 - am still thinking up the revenge, any ideas??**

**SPIKEHAIRGOOD - its the line from 'They're What?' so I had to use it again! Charlie can be immature sometimes, especially when it comes to Ducks and goofing around. I think I've used Rick the Dick before but I thought it fits him perfectly, glad you liked it! Hope this update is soon enough for you!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED.**


	14. Chapter 14

**PORTMAN'S POV**

I was packing my dacks. Well not literally but you know what I mean. Here I was alone in a room with Julie Gaffney, mentally scolding myself not to screw this up. So yeah, you could say I was shit scared.

"Hi" I managed to choke out.

Julie smiled briefly "Hi" she said.

We stood there staring at each other in silence for a bit longer. Geez could this get any more awkward?

I couldn't help but stare intently at the lock of hair that Julie was twirling around her finger and before I knew it I had crossed the room towards her and now had my hand on that one piece of hair.

"Dean what are you doing?" she asked shyly.

I didn't respond, well to be honest I was afraid to open my mouth and have something stupid come out.

So I hauled her to her feet and laid one on her.

I felt her resist slightly at first but then she went with it as her hands made their way around me and up to the back of my neck.

I moved my own hands, one down to the small of her back and the other through her hair to the back of her head.

Hey if I was gonna kiss the princess then I was gonna kiss her good.

It must have been good because she surprised me by opening her mouth and letting me in.

After kissing for a few moments I was acutely aware that Julie was leaning back and pulling me down onto the bed and on top of her.

Uh-oh this can't be good.

I kissed her for a few more seconds but pulled away when I felt her hands tugging at the hem of my shirt.

"Julie" I said trying to get my breath back.

"Just go with it" she replied continuing to try and undress me.

"Julie, stop. We can't" I knew instantly that I'd just hurt her again but she had to know why. I rolled off of her and sat up.

"Why? Aren't I as good as your cheerleaders?" she spat out with venom. Great, I'd gone and royally pissed her off, again.

"No you're not" I felt like an asshole when I saw a tear escape.

"You're even better than any of them which is why I can't go that far with you right now" I continued as I sat there pulling my shirt back down.

"What are you saying?" Julie still looked close to tears.

"I'm saying that you're too special to me to ruin something awesome by rushing into it. I wanna hang out with you and hold your hand and take you out and maybe kiss you some more" I replied. Oh boy would my reputation be ruined if anyone besides Julie had heard that.

Ah fuck it, she's worth it.

"Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked sitting up.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" I replied.

"If you want to be that is" I added hoping it was what she wanted too.

"One condition" she looked pretty serious.

"Name it" I replied. At that stage I was willing to do absolutely anything to be with the woman of my dreams.

"No more skanky cheerleaders" she replied.

I laughed and she glared at me.

"Its already been taken care of" I replied smiling.

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Good" she said and laid her head on my chest.

See this is the kind of thing I wanted to have with Julie. As corny as it sounds, nothing feels better than just having her in my arms.  
**

* * *

****JULIE'S POV**

You could imagine my surprise when Connie opened the door to find Dean Portman standing there.

"I'll leave you two alone" Connie winked at me and left the room. That girl was so cheeky sometimes.

He looked kinda nervous. Oh great! He probably thinks I'm pissed off at him again.

"Hi" he said weakly. I hope the boys hadn't sent him in here.

"Hi" I smiled for a second before we went back to silence.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, he looks even sexier when he's nervous.

When I'm nervous, I tend to twirl a lock of hair around my finger. Oh would you look at that, I'm doing it now.

I looked up to see Dean transfixed on my hair and crossing the room towards me.

His hand reached to my hair and the other guided me to my feet and before I knew it his lips were on mine.

Woah! Wait a second, his lips are on mine!!

Just in case this wasn't real, I started kissing him back. I held on to him as though my life depended on it and deepened the kiss.

The solitary thought was running through my head _I'm kissing Dean Portman and its fucking awesome!_

I knew I had to do something to compete with the cheerleaders who had way more experience with boys than I did so I pulled him down to the bed and lifted his shirt up.

Suddenly he pulled away and reality crashed in.

"Julie" he said breathlessly. I knew that tone.

"Just go with it" I whispered reaching for his shirt again.

"Julie, stop. We can't" he said and I felt my stomach fall out of my butt and my heart shatter.

I could feel the tears coming. But I'd be damned if I allow them to fall in front of him.

"Why? Aren't I as good as your cheerleaders?" I replied throwing every inch of rage I felt right then at him. How could he just kiss me and then say no?

"No you're not" he said and my fears were confirmed.

I grew even more angry when I felt a tear escape. What a bastard!

"You're even better than any of them which is why I can't go that far with you right now" he said pulling his shirt down.

"What are you saying?" I was confused. I didn't understand what he was saying at all.

"I'm saying that you're too special to me to ruin something awesome by rushing into it. I wanna hang out with you and hold your hand and take you out and maybe kiss you some more" he said looking at me with a new expression I hadn't seen before.

Is he saying what I think he's saying?

"Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked him, sitting up and facing him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" he smiled.

"If you want to be that is" he added. He sounded so unsure of himself right then.

"One condition" I knew I had to let him know I was deadly serious about this.

"Name it" he said easily.

"No more skanky cheerleaders" I said. I couldn't be in a relationship with someone if I had to watch my back all of the time.

He laughed and I glared at him. Did he think this was some kind of joke?

"Its already been taken care of" he smiled again.

Okay, what does that mean? Oh well, it's a good enough answer so I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Good" I said and did what I had always wanted to do, well aside from kissing him of course, I laid my head on his chest.

He put his arm around me and we leaned back against the wall.

"So Julie, now that you're my lady, would you please go to the dance with me?" he asked and I almost said yes, until I remembered.

"Dean, I already asked Dwayne to go with me as friends" I replied not wanting to hurt anyone.

"That's cool, you go with Cowboy but will you at least save me a dance?" he asked.

Aw he's so damn cute sometimes.

I kissed his neck since I was too lazy to reach up to his lips.

"Of course I will"

* * *

**okay, so I thought that would be the end of it, but I did promise cheerleader revenge from Julie and Connie at the dance so I'm adding another chapter or two to this story.**

**HOCKEY-GIRL90 - yeah it was Dean!!**

**ELYSE BLACK - I hope this one's to your satisfaction, sorry it took them so long to pull their head out of their asses!**

**SPIKEYHAIRGOOD - if he ever wants to be with Julie then he had to tell Britney to get lost. Finally they're together!! Wonder how Connie will react?**

**thanks all for your reviews!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**PORTMAN'S POV**

I am such a retard! Well no offence to anyone retarded of course but I can't believe I was so damn stupid.

Why didn't I just go to Julie before and saved ourselves a lot of time and aggravation.

Fulton's over the moon and Connie keeps suggesting we double date with her and Averman.

Averman doesn't say much, I know he's scared of me but come on, we've known each other for at least three years now. Surely he knows I'm not gonna kick his ass.

And then there's Julie.

Julie's amazing, being with her is amazing and playing hockey with her is amazing.

Yeah I sound like a tool but its true. I'm sure we gross the team out when we share a celebratory kiss after a win, as does Connie and Averman but I guess they're too scared to say anything to me about it so they pick on Connie and Averman.

News of me and Jules sure travelled fast. It travelled even faster when news broke that Julie was going to the dance with Dwayne and not me.

So far I've had five invites to the dance by various girls all of whom I turned down and its not even lunch time yet.

And then came Britney.

"I hear you got rejected by Gaffney when you asked her to the dance. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked with a fake smile.

"Yeah you can go away" I told her. No point in beating around the bush. I didn't want to go with her, or anyone for that matter except Julie, and I wasn't gonna lie about it.

"Aw come on Dean, we could go together, you know for old times sake" she said touching my arm.

I quickly shook her off.

"No I don't think so now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find my _girlfriend_" I emphasized the word and left her standing there.

"You'll regret not staying with me Dean, you'll see" she called out after me.

"Yeah I doubt it" I muttered under my breath and started my search for Julie.

I found her in the cafeteria waiting in line with Connie.

I cut in behind her and no one commented. That was the beauty of being a Bash Brother, no one got in your way.

"Hey beautiful" I said wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and kissing her cheek.

"Hey babe" she replied turning around in my arms.

"Aw you guys are so cute!" Connie squealed. She had been so euphorically happy lately it was strange. I'd grown used to Connie being bitter and angry, and I still can't believe I actually checked her out a few weeks ago.

"So what did Britney want?" Julie asked.

"You saw that?" I asked.

"Yep" she replied.

"She asked me to the dance and I said no" I told her.

"Good" Julie said.

"So you're not mad?" I asked hoping she wasn't. I honestly didn't want to have another fight with Julie.

"No, I trust you" she said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Thank you" I replied wrapping my arms around her a little tighter.

"Has Fulton found a date to the dance yet?" Connie asked. Fulton had been complaining all week that Alexa was and I quote 'blue balling him because I ditched Britney'.

"I don't think so" I couldn't recall him saying he'd found a date yet.

"Good, cos I was thinking" Connie started.

"Oh boy here's trouble!" I said jokingly and Connie glared at me.

"You are so lucky you're dating Julie otherwise I'd tear you a new one for that" she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Anyway as I was saying, there's this girl in my English class called Kate and I really think her and Fulton would hit it off" Connie was starting to play matchmaker.

"Um, I think you should ask Fulton before you do anything Cons, you know how he gets" I said.

"I agree" Julie said.

"Aw you two are no fun!" Connie had this evil glint in her eye and it worried me.

"Oookay" I said not wanting to know what Connie had planned for Fulton and this Kate girl.

"Hon, I can't hang with you tonight, Connie and I have some planning to do" Julie changed the subject, well I hope she was changing the subject.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked jokingly.

"Nope and neither is Fulton, is a surprise for the dance" Julie said and Connie grinned.

Those two couldn't look innocent if they tried.

"As long as it's not some evil twisted torture scheme for me then I'm cool" I said a little nervously.

"Nope not this time babe" she replied stepping towards the front of the line and ordering her lunch.

Oh thank god! Hey wait a minute! What did she mean by _this time_?  
**

* * *

**

**JULIE'S POV**

I can't believe the gall of some of these girls. They know Portman's taken so why do they keep asking him to the dance?

I feel really guilty about going with Dwayne but I already asked him before Portman and I got together and to be honest, I was looking forward to going with a friend who had no expectations whatsoever.

Dwayne had already told me that Portman could have every slow dance, as long as he got to dance with me for any country songs they may play. I didn't have the heart to tell him there might not be any country songs played.

"Julie what are you going to wear to the dance?" Connie asked me.

"A dark colour in case there's any repercussions from our payback" I laughed.

"Good idea!" Connie laughed along with me.

"So how are we gonna do this?" I asked looking at our plans so far.

The first one involved punch but the second and third seemed too farfetched, not to mention illegal.

I had no doubt we'd be expelled for setting someone's hair on fire.

"Okay so I heard Alexa has bought two dresses for the dance but doesn't know which one to wear, the blue one or the _white_ one" Connie laughed and I knew what she was getting at.

"So you want to break into her dorm and ruin the blue one so that she has to wear white?" I asked.

"Yep" Connie said proudly.

"Okay, there's one task down" I wrote it down on the notepad.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Well there is one thing…." Connie looked mischievous.

"Let's hear it" I said knowing how her evil mind worked.

"Well what we could do is….." she began telling me her evil scheme.

"Lets do it" I said when I'd heard the rest of it.

"Aw man Jules this is gonna be great!" she laughed.

* * *

**GALINDAPOPULAR - yeah I always like the getting together chapters too.**

**HOCKEY-GIRL90 - we've seen a little of the planning of revenge, revenge will happen next chapter!**

**DONNA79 - it wouldn't be a Julie/Portman fic if they didn't take their stupid ass time about getting together!!**

**FOOTYCHICK - thanks **

**HIDING IN THE SHADOW - I thought I'd let you in on the plotting of the revenge to draw out the satisfaction! It will happen next chapter**

**SPIKEYHAIRGOOD - I know it took them forever but they got there in the end. Connie's over the moon about it!**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, its been really motivational.**


	16. Chapter 16

**PORTMAN'S POV**

I'm not sure if I should feel offended that Jules blew me off to do some top secret detention causing mayhem with Connie or the fact that I wasn't invited along.

On the other hand though, my first thought when she told me that if they got caught it would be eternity in detention was 'that's my girl'.

_My girl_, how true that was. And it felt great knowing that it was reality and not some bogus fantasy world that I used to live in.

_"I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May._

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)"_

"Dude you have seriously lost your fucking marbles!"

I whipped around to find Fulton standing behind me with a look that was half horrified half amused.

"Nope, just got MY GIRL!" I started singing again knowing it would make Fulton even more confused.

"Aw man I love that song!" Averman appeared behind Fulton.

"You would" Fulton mumbled obviously not impressed.

He's just bitter that we have the two hottest girls on the team (I know they're the only girls but you have to admit, they are pretty hot) and his cheerleader friend was avoiding him.

"What can I do for ya Averman?" I asked letting him into the room. It wasn't a regular occurrence that Averman paid us Bash Brothers a visit.

"Well my girlfriend seems to be M.I.A. and I was wondering if you knew where she was?" he asked me.

"Mine's MIA too man, but she did say her and Connie were going on a….what was it? oh yeah, a 'top secret detention causing mayhem mission that would end in an eternal detention if they were ever caught' was what Julie said. If you ask me though, I do not want to be on the receiving end of whoever has attracted their wrath" I told him.

"Whoah, only three people I've ever known her to be that mad at was McGill in pee-wees, Sandersen at the Goodwill Games and Guy the other week when he called her creepy" Averman said wide eyed. He obviously had no idea who the target was either.

"Whoever it is I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens and pray the girls don't get caught. Orion's still pissed about the two weeks detention the entire team got for the cafeteria and running in the hall" I said.

"Yeah this would send the big man into a spin" Averman looked terrified at what Coach Orion might do if his two girls got eternal detention.

"Lets just hope they don't get caught then eh?" I said sitting down on my bed. It sure felt weird having a real conversation with Lester Averman.

* * *

**JULIE'S POV**

"There I think that should do it!" Connie held up the dress for inspection.

I carefully peered at it.

"Connie you are a genius!" I declared.

Connie had taken great care in pinching Alexis' dress from her closet and had proceeded to unpick every seam, including the zip and the hem to make it look like the dress had just fallen apart magically. She now had no choice but to wear her white one.

She'd then done the same thing to Britney's hot pink dress but taking great care in making it look like the dress was still perfect. One wrong move, however, and Britney had better hope she decided to wear underwear to the dance.

Knowing her though, she probably wouldn't, thus ensuring maximum humiliation.

But we weren't nearly done yet. Connie had also 'fixed' their shoes and I decided to help them unleash their inner blondness. Well, their orangeness anyway since I knew they both dyed their hair dark thus making our little bleaching weapon work a treat.

"Anything else we should corrupt?" Connie asked.

I checked my watch, we still had half an hour before cheerleading practice would be over.

"Yeah, hand me that dark lip gloss" I had another idea.

Grabbing a pen from what looked like Alexis' desk, well it did have photos of her and various hot guys all over it, I carefully broke the tip off and held it so that the ink didn't pour out until I was ready for it to.

"Here" Connie was on the verge of laughing hysterically. She knew what I was thinking.

"Hold it steady" I carefully poured the dripping ink into the tube ensuring that none escaped and left a telltale blue stain on the tube.

I then used the wand to mix the ink in with the gloss.

"That is the freakin cherry on top of a very satisfying sundae!" Connie exclaimed when we'd finished.

"Okay we should really go now" I looked at my watch again and realised that we might need 15 minutes to escape without being seen.

We peered out into the hallway, relieved to find it empty, we quickly stepped out of the room and shut the door behind us.

"Okay that was really satisfying" Connie sighed happily.

"I know, I can't wait for tonight now" I laughed. Messing with their clothes and cosmetics were just the tip of a really large iceberg.

Those girls were going to pay for the way they'd been treating us and our friends, especially for those horrible things they said about Goldberg.

"Is it all rigged?" Connie was referring to the 'grand finale'.

"Sure is, Dwayne let me borrow his rope" I said innocently and Connie laughed.

"So wanna go get ready for the dance?" she asked.

"I sure do!" I replied.

This was gonna be one hell of a night.

* * *

**okay, I decided to give you a little teaser on the cheerleader pranks, I hope they're to everyone's satisfaction. There will be another chapter after this one which will be the dance, I didn't write it as one huge chapter cos I've got the flu and I didn't want it to suck. So I hope everyone has a wonderful and safe Easter and I'll update again next week.**

**Thanks to all for your reviews!**

**Oh by the way, the song "My Girl" belongs to the Temptations (I have no idea where Dean singing it came from but there it is!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**PORTMAN'S POV**

For what seemed like the millionth time since Julie told me she'd already asked Dwayne to the dance, I wished I had've pulled my head out of my ass and realised how much I liked the girl sooner.

Especially when she walked into the room in the hottest dress I've ever seen.

"Damn"

Obviously I'd just said that out loud because Russ and Luis were laughing at me and making whipping sounds.

You know besides Fulton and Ken, Russ is the only person on the planet who isn't afraid to tease me openly. Luis I was surprised at. Maybe Mendoza was finally growing some balls.

Of all people who weren't me that could have taken Julie to the dance, I was glad it was Dwayne because he immediately brought her over to me and then made an excuse to leave.

"Wow you look damn fine!" I blurted out smiling when she blushed.

"Thanks, you look kinda handsome yourself" she cast her eye over my attire. I'd actually made an effort for this dance. Granted it was just a black dress shirt and black pants but usually I wore the leather jacket and whatever band shirt I could find on the floor that smelt decent enough.

"Come here Kitty Cat" I couldn't resist her any longer and drew her in for a kiss.

"This feels nice" I commented running a hand down her dress. It was all silky and smooth.

"I know" Julie smiled wrapping her arms around my waist.

I breathed in her scent. She smelt like sweet fruit and fresh flowers. I liked it on her.

"Here ya go, I got us all drinks" Dwayne handed us sodas.

"Thanks Dwayne, just a hint, don't anyone drink the punch, I heard it was gonna be spiked with Absinth" I told the boys. I'd overheard it in the hallways that someone was planning on spiking the punch.

Gee how cliché right?

Julie looked like she was almost smirking but when I saw who she was looking I realised it was more of a dirty look.

Britney and Alexa had just walked in on the arms of the Varsity Basketball captain and co-captain respectively.

Shoot, that reminds me. Where is Fulton?

"Oh my god look!" Julie nudged me and indicated to the door where Fulton and his date were walking in behind Alexa and whatever that dude's name was.

"Ooo Alexa looks pissed!" Julie said happily when we witnessed Alexa turn around and see Fulton and Jenna arm in arm.

I must admit I was kinda proud of myself, I'd picked a good one. Jenna was wearing this tightish all in one thingy in Fulton's favourite colour, black of course, with her really long hair down. He looked pretty pleased with himself.

He owes me one now!

**JULIE'S POV **

This was going even better than I thought, Alexa was in the white dress with Britney along side her in the dress Connie had so cunningly ruined and they both looked really pissed off when they saw who Fulton was with.

Portman had unknowingly set Fulton up with Jenna Hewitt, Eden Hall's track star and Alexa and Britney's arch enemy.

Oh boy this was gold!

"Do you see who Fulton's with?" Connie hissed as she practically sprinted over to me.

"I know, Dean set it up!" I laughed.

"Jules, your boyfriend is awesome!" Connie exclaimed.

"He's bringing her over here!" Russ interrupted. The entire Duck clan had been watching Fulton and his date.

"Hey guys, this is Jenna" Fulton introduced her to the group.

"Hi Jenna!" we all had this, well I guess annoying, habit of speaking at once.

"Hi" Jenna laughed looking a little nervous. I don't blame her really, the Ducks are quite full-on if you're not used to hanging around with them.

"Guys, the punch is spiked!" Averman looked like he'd just swallowed sour milk. More likely he'd swallowed the Absinth punch. It really was a potent mix.

You see, phase 1 of our plan of not getting caught was to spike the punch. No one would ever guess, or believe that Connie I did it so when the final phase was complete then whoever was suspected of spiking the punch would get the blame. The second part to that phase was to spike it with something that would get people hammered a lot quicker than regular alcohol so by the time the teachers realise what's happened, it'll be too late.

"Sssh! We know" Portman hissed shutting Averman up.

"You did it?" Averman asked.

"No, but if you keep talking about it, people will think we did it" Portman explained.

"Oh, okay! I know nothing!" he said putting his punch down and taking a sip from Connie's soda.

Then the first slow song for the night came on and Dwayne, remembering his promise allowed Portman to lead me out onto the dance floor with Connie, Averman, Fulton and Jenna in tow.

I was acutely aware that I was probably the envy of every girl here, remembering what it was like at previous dances when I'd watch Dean with some random girl secretly wishing I were her.

Well I am that girl now so there!

The song ended and Dean Buckley got up on stage to announce that it was time to award the best dressed winners.

He then invited Alexa and Britney on to the stage.

Connie inched her way over to me and we tried our hardest not to let the grins show.

We couldn't wait for what would happen!

"Everyone if we could have your attention please!" Alexa ordered the crowd to be quiet.

"God that girl is so obnoxious" Connie whispered to me.

"I know" I whispered back.

"So we're about to announce who is the best dressed here, which personally I think me and Alexa should win, cos how hot do we look right?" Britney added and everyone in the crowd groaned. Those two were so far up themselves it wasn't funny.

"So lets open the envelope" Alexa waited for Britney to rip open the envelope.

"Oh my god I was right, me and Alexa are the best dressed!" she announced triumphantly.

"Not for long" Connie hissed and I laughed.

One……two……..three….

SPLAT!

Our grand finale had come to fruition as the cans of paint fell from the Art Department scaffold and dropped the motherload of hot pink paint all over Britney and Alexa.

The entire crowd erupted into enormous laughter as the two head cheerleaders were covered from head to toe in pink paint.

"ARGH!" Alexa screeched.

Britney, on the other hand, had more coming to her.

"God I hope this works" Connie hissed.

And it did.

Britney went to make a sharp move to run off the stage when the stitching in her dress split and it came off in tatters.

"My dress!" she screamed trying to cover herself.

The students laughed even harder.

"Man this is so funny!" Portman laughed. Even Fulton had tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks.

"Whoever did this deserves a medal!" Jenna commented to Connie and I who did our best to look innocent.

"I know" I replied with a straight face.

To cap the scene off Dean Buckley managed to snag a tablecloth and was trying to wrap it around Britney so that she was covered.

"Get away from me!" she yelled before sprinting out of the auditorium.

"Bye Britney!" a group of students called after her. I recognised them as being the Chess Club. They were probably loving this since Britney and Alexa were always so nasty to anyone who wasn't a good looking jock or a cheerleader.

"That was sweet!" Goldberg said happily.

"I know' I replied smiling. The look on Goldberg's face had just wiped out any bad feelings I may have had about playing such a nasty prank on the two. He was getting his self-confidence back.

So that finished off the best week of my life.

I had my man.

Got payback on the two biggest bitches in the school.

And I hoped to God Connie and I never got caught.

Wait, did I mention I had my man?

Life sure was sweet.

* * *

**DONNA79 - I hope the pranks Julie and Connie pulled have done justice, Britney and Alexa are just bitches!**

**ELYSE BLACK - This fic is finally finished! Thanks for all of your reviews**

**FOOTYCHICK - thanks, I'm glad you liked it**

**HIDINGINTHESHADOW - I hope you're not bald!! just kidding, I hope this chapter was everything you wanted. Thanks for all of your reviews**

**HOCKEY-GIRL90 - thanks for your review**

**SPIKEYHAIRGOOD - thanks, that song just popped randomly into my head so I had to use it!**

**00MIGHTYADDICT99 - thanks heaps for all the reviews.**

So that's the end of the fic, thanks everyone who reviewed, its nice to know this fic is well liked!


End file.
